The Return Of Full Metal Alchemist
by alchemistbass27
Summary: Ed and Al return to their world. New family, adventure, and sacrifice are going to be tough to get through. Will the Elric's ever have a chance at a normal life? Will their return home be the last adventure they have? Chapter 21 just posted!
1. Prologue

**_I do not own FMA or try to claim that I do. _**

**_All I would like to do is tell a story._**

The Return of Full Metal Alchemist

Prologue

Ed and Alphonse look up at the gate. Ed looks back at his friend who is now dead. Realizing how much has just happened in less than hour finally catches up to him. He will never go home. Everything is lost and now he must continue his life with nothing.....except Al. He takes a long look at his brother who is still staring at the gate.

"Al, how are we supposed to destroy this?"

"I'm not sure brother, we need some sort of major weapon to destroy that."

Ed looks around and notices one last warship still sitting in the bay.

"Well I guess we should put this to use shouldn't we."

The proceed to get everyone away from the area that was about to be destroyed. To Ed this last step would give his friend Alphonse's life and work some meaning. He knows that his late friend would want his work to be done for something good instead of what they wanted it for. They set it to aim right for the edge of the wall.

"Al, I just want you to know that this is it. Our life now will be different. No more alchemy, or state, or Winry. Just us."

"I know, it's just us. The way it should be."

The warship goes towards the gate as Ed and Al looks towards their home world and say good bye.

"I can't believe I have to do this."

Roy Mustang stands at the gate looking at his answer to bringing Ed home. Every night for the past two years he has sought after this answer. Many nights sitting alone studying everything there is to know about the gate, human transmutation, the philosophers stone, and everything Ed and Al had documented. His answer was here. This gate brought him Ed and now he must destroy it. He raises his right hand, brings his fingers together and is about too............

"Please stop."

Shocked and surprised he turns around ready to attack and see's an unfamiliar face standing before him. A tall man with long white hair and a long black coat stands before him. He looks to be in his thirties but the hair is familiar of an old mans. In his left arm is books and a bag filled with papers spilling out. Most of all there is an old state uniform under this long worn coat of his.

"And who might you be?" asks Roy

"Those boys are gone, aren't they?"

"Well before I answer anything I must know who you are?"

"I can bring them back without using this dangerous portal."

"Then why should I stop from destroying it?"

"I'm a former State Alchemist. Let me document everything here first. After I have this information I will make a doorway to the other side of the gate."

"You have one hour. Wether you are done or not I am destroying this gate."

The man sets his books and bag on the ground and stands at the gate. He claps his hands and puts them to the ground and a complex array of circles appears before them. He goes to his bag and sees red stones on the ground. He takes out a vile and fills it with the stones.

"What do you need those for?"

He grabs his book and pen and starts drawing everything he sees. Little does Mustang know what this man will do and who he was before this happened.

[End Prologue]


	2. Chapter 1 Life Without Alchemy

**_I do not own FMA or claim to._**

**_Just allow me to tell a story._**

Chapter 1

Life Without Alchemy

Two years have passed since the gate to home was destroyed. Ed is now twenty and working in an old factory. He sits in front of a new car that has just been built. Grabbing his clipboard annoyed as always he gets up and starts his usual inspection. Going through the car checking off everything on the list he takes a look back and sees that it is going to be a long day again. Another fifteen cars needs to be inspected today and Al is off somewhere having fun.

We come to Al sitting in a shabby torn up apartment. Sitting in a chair at a desk filled with paperwork. All around him nailed to the walls is circles of all designs. He draws a new circle, stops and grabs a book. Reading intense for a few minutes he goes back to his drawing. Making a few adjustments to his circle he places on the floor and puts his on the paper. Nothing happens. Sighing he picks it up and grabs a nail and nails it above his desk.

Sitting back down he grabs the book and starts reading again. Hanging on the back of his is a coat that doesn't fit him anymore. A red coat with a very familiar symbol on the back. On his desk towards the back is picture of him and Ed over the past two years. Al laughs looking at the picture of him attempting to drive his first car.

Ed being much older and experienced with cars thought he could try to teach his little brother. It's a shame that he forgot to fully explain to Al about manual transmissions and how cars and trees just don't get along. Needless to say its how they got stuck in this town. Getting over his thoughts he goes back to reading. While Ed is out working to try to support them living in the city, Al has devoted his entre life to finding a way back. The cruel truth to being in the world has caught up to him. He has trained his whole life to the best alchemist he can be. In this world however that is useless.

Al has tried many small jobs to help out his older brother. No matter what the job was his heart was never in it. Ed already being used to hiding his passion life just continues to do whatever it takes to survive. Al will not give up on his goal. Hours have passed since his brother left for work and he hates when five o'clock roles around. Ed always comes in and asks how his day was and he has to say he yet again couldn't open a gate to get home.

"Why won't this ever work? I need a way to go home. Alchemy isn't impossible here. There has to a way to send brother and I home."

Five o'clock hits and Ed is getting ready to leave. He gets his money for the day and starts off towards home. Stopping at a small stand he buys a little food for him and brother. He sees one of his cars that he has inspected driving down the road and hangs in head as if in shame. Knowing full well what he should be even after all this time he can't keep shaking the feeling that everything he knew was for nothing.

Entering the neighborhood where they live as always he is surrounded by familiar faces. To his left he spots Havoc and Fury drinking outside the local pub. Once he enters the apartment building he has to slowly sneak by his neighbors. First there is the landlord. A Dr. Tim Marcoh. A while ago Ed would have been somewhat happy to see his face, and now he never would have imagined how mean someone could be from a few late payments. Second and last before his door is a woman named Tricia. From his world, he would have called her mom. In this world its Mrs Whitemore. That kind look is the same and her two little girls are as cute as anyone could hope to have.

Often she brings the two brothers dinner and invites them out to enjoy an evening with the family. Al enjoys the family time. To him its almost like having two little sisters. Ed felt that at first but over the short time they have been there its just become a reminder of what they have went through. He opens his door and enters there so called home. Al is still sitting at his desk working away as always. To Ed that is fun. All his brother does is sit and study to try to find the impossible. He goes over to the desk puts his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"It's alright Al, don't give up. I'm here if you need anything."

"Im sorry brother. Without the energy from our alchemy I don't see how we can open the gate."


	3. Chapter 2 Permission

**_I do not own FMA or claim too._**

**_Just allow me to tell you a story._**

Chapter 2

Permission

The city looks well. Central has spent a lot of time rebuilding after the attempted take over. In less then a hour over half the city was destroyed and two years of hard work has it almost restored. General Mustang is riding in the back of his car. Riza is driving him to the capitol building.

"How do you think this will turn out?" Roy asks.

"I'm not sure sir. This sort of thing hasn't been asked of the council."

"Well lets hope our friend is prepared. He has given up so much to make this happen. Even if the council doesn't approve I'm afraid he will try it anyways."

"If he tries it and it doesn't work. I don't think he can afford to loose anything else."

"This is true. The Rockbells will start to suspect something if he pays them another visit."

They arrive at the capitol building parking by the center stairs. Roy gets out and sees his new friend standing at the top of the stairs. That same long coat with a newer military uniform underneath. He doesn't even know that Roy and Riza have arrived. His nose stuck in a book and mumbling words to himself. This meeting is what he and Roy have been working on these past two years. Roy starts up the stairs and finally catches his attention.

"So, is this going to work?"Roy asks.

"It should I have all the basics covered. Anything that the council can think of I have an answer for."

"I believe you have sacrificed more then you needed too. You haven't yet explained to me why you are so dedicated to those boys. If the council asks they will want an answer."

"I know. General you have been great to me in supporting me threw these long two years. I can only hope that they will allow me to do this."

The three of them make their way into the building and head for the conference hall. Outside the doors awaits Lt. Colonel Armstrong. He salutes the three and opens the doors. The room is filled with military personnel. The center of the hall has a table set up with two chairs and a microphone. In front of the table sits the councilmen waiting for the meeting to start. Armstrong and Hawkeye go sit behind the table and the other two sit at the table.

"Everyone sit down. This meeting will now begin."

Mustang stands to address the council. He hasn't felt this nervous since confronting their former king. He takes a look down at his partner, gives a nod, and starts his address to them.

"Members of council. I, General Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist am here to request permission to rescue a State Alchemist and his brother."

"Who do you wish to save General Mustang?"

"State Alchemist Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse."

Everyone of the council stops moving and speaking. Behind him Roy hears people mumbling to themselves. The tension grew automatically after he said that. He was hoping for a positive response at this point. This was going to be a little tougher then he thought.

"General Mustang this council is well aware of where those two young men are at. The last time Edward Elric entered this world it almost cost the entire city of central its life. What on earth would make you think such a request will be allowed?"

"My associate here will explain how this will happen and how safe it will be. I will now turn the floor over to him."

Roy sits down and is very pleased he no longer has to speak. A lot more talking is going on behind them now. He looks to his right to check on his friend. Nerves and worry seem to filling his face. Finally he stands to plead his case. The head councilman raises his hammer and slams it on the desk.

"Everyone in this hall will remain silent. This meeting is not a social for you officers. Now I would to like to hear this man speak. Major Edward Thomas, the Energy Alchemist now has the floor."

"Thank you. Members of council I have devised a way to open a doorway connecting our two worlds. Instead of a major gate that would allow large numbers of enemy's to invade our world I have shrunk it down to a normal size door. Using advanced navigation in a transmutation circle I can open it to anywhere in the other world. Using belongings of Edward Elric I can pinpoint to open in a radius of one mile of his location. The amount of time it will be open is twenty four hours then it shuts. Lt. Colonel Armstrong and I will go into this world and retrieve the Elrics in the allotted time. General Mustang and company will be stationed in this world to ensure that no one from the other side will get it."

"Major Thomas how do you know that the doorway will last a full day? How do you know that the transmutation circle will work? Where did you get the information to this knowledge when no one in this room has heard of any technic such as this?"

"The door will be open that long because of the red stones I have recovered from the site of the old gate. The energy in those stones will last for twenty four hours before they recoil. Regarding the information and knowledge I carry on the matter comes from a very reliable source. I have visited the gate twice to acquire it."

"How is it you have visited the gate and stand before us?"

Now everyone in this room is silent. The Major takes of his jacket and his military coat. He removes his white gloves and the unbuttons his shirt. After removing the shirt the hall fills with gasps and whispering. For his arms are not of flesh but of steel. From his shoulders all the way down are automail. He lifts his left leg and places it on a chair. After raising his pant cuff everyone sees that it too is gone. The councilmen aren't even whispering. A wide eyed look of shock and disbelief has struck all of their faces. He puts his shirt and coat back and stands in front of the table to speak again.

"You see you cannot visit the gate without paying a price. What I needed was knowledge. Knowledge that could not be found in this world. My first visit I lost my left arm, the information I got was about a smaller doorway. My second visit was information on how to locate Edward and Alphonse. That amount of information was more advanced so I had to pay a larger price. My right arm and left leg were taken for that. So you see I have dedicated everything I have to bringing those two home. Plus with the new problems this State is facing it wouldn't hurt to have a famous alchemist back to help. Please let me open the doorway and I promise that no one that helps me will get hurt."

Major Thomas goes and sits down beside Roy. Members of council are now talking to themselves about what has just happened. Sitting in that chair feels like hours and days are passing by. Waiting is worse then actually speaking to them. Finally after what seemed like forever they are done talking. Roy and Edward are asked to stand while they give their decision.

"General Mustang, Major Thomas you two have certainly brought and interesting case before us. Never have we had to make such a decision. Regarding what happened two years ago we should throw the both of you out of here and strip you of your State ranking. However Major Thomas has given us quite a bit of information on how this will be safe and overall will be in interest of this State. We will grant you permission to open the doorway only once. If you fail we will not permit you a second chance. For the record Major Thomas before we adjourn this meeting this council would like to know why you went to such lengths to bring back two people who you have never served with."

Roy looks over at Edward and gives a little smirk. Forever has he been hounding him on this answer. The Major lowers his head and takes a deep breath. All the members of council and everyone watching has their eyes fixed on him. He looks over at Roy and gives a returning smirk.. He turns his focus towards the council and says....

"Because I can no longer let those two be stranded. As their uncle and godfather I must bring them back."


	4. Chapter 3 The Doorway and Captured

**_Thanks to all who have read. I do not own FMA or claim too._**

**_Please allow me to you tell a story._**

Chapter 3

The Doorway and Captured

Soldiers surround the apartment building of Edward and Alphonse. Its late in the night and Ed is asleep with Al still working at his desk. Al hears voices outside their place and heads to the door to listen.

"Miss do you know where I can find the Elrics?"

"Yes they are in that door down there."

Al knew they had come for them. He ran into Ed's room violently shaking him. Ed wakes and hears the knocking on the door. From the bedroom you hear men yelling furiously to open the door. Ed hurries and gets dressed grabs his bag and heads for the window. Al gets a couple of books and his jacket and they open the window only to be greeted by soldiers. They fight with a few and start running down an old alley. The brothers stop and check around to see if more soldiers were coming.

"Damn it, you would think after a year we would be safe by now." Ed says while catching his breath.

" I know brother, you have to admit they are persistent."

"Al now is the time to not be complimenting those bastards.

They stay there for a while hiding in the shadows. They hear running and yelling all around them. Men screaming at each other with orders of "check down there" and "no sign of them here, keep looking". These men have a huge grudge with the two brothers. Some say if it wasn't for the damn Elrics who knew the plans for Germany that Germany would win any future war.

"There they are down there! Freeze Elrics!"

Before Ed and Al could even think of running a dozen rifles were pointed right at their heads. A bunch of angry Germans stood staring hatred into their eyes. Edward puts his hands up and so does Al. One of the soldiers walks up to Edward and pulls back the trigger. Another comes from beside and knocks out Al with the butt of his gun. Ed turns to aide his brother and he is met with same force. Laying on the ground Ed can't move or speak. His eyes slowly close as they pick him up and he and his brother get thrown into a truck and hauled off.

"I hope you know what your doing. Twenty four hours isn't that much time to get those boys."

"Relax Armstrong, wether this works or not you're safe. If this does open up somewhat near those two we should be able to find them."

Major Thomas is finishing up the transmutation circle on a wall. An old brick wall in an abandoned building on the military grounds deep in Central. Armstrong is there to help in any way but finds himself just sitting there as Edward works. It's a huge and sophisticated circle one that Armstrong tries hard to understand. The circle stands about seven feet tall and inside of it is a doorway drawn out with the 4 points touching the circle. On the left side of the doorway is a vile mounted to the wall containing the red stones he collected two years ago. On the right side of the door is a personal belonging of Ed's...his silver pocket watch.

"Armstrong can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"You know my reason for going over there. You know why I picked you. I needed someone strong and good in a tough situation as back up in case of anything we may come across. When I asked you if you would go with me, you answered almost instantly without even knowing how I would do this. Why are you willing to do this so blindly?"

"Those boys mean a lot to me. When I first met them I was tailing them to ensure their safety. Edward and Al were hurt that first day I met them. I found out about Al being in an empty suit of armor and seen Ed with his arm taken off. A dangerous man we were hunting tried to kill the Elrics and I was too late to stop him. After that day I got to know the boys fairly well and came to think of them as two sons I've never had. If I lost my life to bring them home I would die feeling like I have done something of worth."

"Now I'm a bit jealous of you Lt. Colonel. You know my nephews far better then I do and I suppose once they know who I am and why I wasn't in their lives it will stay that way."

Armstrong looks away from Thomas and stares out a broken window. He knows those two very well and hopes that their feeling towards their only family will not be what he fears. Sacrifice is something that seems to be a curse with that family. Al sacrificed to bring Ed back and in turn Ed sacrificed himself to bring Al back. Now he has to watch a man who has sacrificed a good part of body try to bring them both back. He sees headlights from three cars pull up the building and General Mustang get out with his crew of soldiers.

"The General is here, are we ready to do this?"

"Yes we are. Let me ask you one more thing. Are these two nephews of mine well behaved r trouble makers?"

"They are good boys and you shouldn't be worried about them."

"But Lt. Colonel this is Ed we are talking about. There is no way to tell what he might have gotten himself into these days." Roy says as he walks into the room.

"Well if that's the case I had better take a side arm."

Edward grabs his gun and clears out the area more around the circle. General Mustang moves everyone away from the wall and Armstrong gets on his civilian clothes. He already is changed for this little venture and double checks his work before opening the doorway.

The smell of dead bodies fills the prison cell. Ed and Al are in a small cell all alone with no one around except the two men keeping an eye on them. Outside of their cell through the bared windows Ed sees an enclosed courtyard with a platform and nooses. Beside that on the right is a solid wall filled with bullet holes and stains of blood. He gently wakes Al and they start to think of what is next for them.

"Hey boneheads, keeping us in here isn't gonna help your stupid little cause." Ed yells at the two.

"Well shrimp you would know about little wouldn't you?" The one soldier says

"Who you calling so small you would need a magnifying to find me you damn giant?"

"Brother that's not what he said and besides I don't think they plan on keeping us in here for long."

Ed knew Al was right. Looking out that window he knew that soon they would escorted out there and put to death one way. Ed started to laugh from the simple thought of after all they have been through this is how it would all end. Without alchemy they stood no chance for escape. Footsteps approach the cell and a tall man stands before them.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric you have been sentenced to death by this country. For your interference in our attempts to better the greater Germany."

"Sure you say that would have made you better. A bomb like that shouldn't have ever been made. We just took it from you and now you will never see what power you have lost."

"And Edward you will never see Germany make its mark as the strongest country this world will ever see. Even after your little stunt we still have the strength and will to win. In eighteen hours you both will be sent out there where you will face a squad of twenty men where they will shoot you both until you are dead. Enjoy the afterlife boys."

Everyone has left the room for the Major to open the door. With his bag on his shoulders and his side arm in the holster he claps his hands and gently puts them on the circle. A bright yellow light fills the room and he left staring at the main gate. Surprised he looks around and realizes that this is wrong. A voice then comes from the gate.

"What do you mean payment? I did everything I was instructed too. The energy is in the stones. What?....Energy from the gate is different from the doorway? You want what? I don't care take it just please take it after I come back through with the boys. I won't try to stop you just please I will give it up as soon as we come back."

The light fades and the Major is staring at a doorway. He calls for Armstrong and Mustang. They are amazed at this door. It looks so normal and yet on the other side is empty building leading into a busy street. It's just now dusk where they are and on the other side its already night.

"Well Major you did it. Bring those two back and when the both of you arrive a celebration must be in order."

"Sir we will try to hurry. Major Thomas lets move out."

"Alright Armstrong. General, don't wait up. If what you said about those two is right it might take us a while to get them."

They go through the door and enter into the new world. Already they feel different as now alchemy is impossible. The air is nice and cool and they make their way to the street. Cars of a different make pass them by and people just ignore them as they walk past them. Edward looks up at Armstrong.

"Lt. Colonel its time to find those two and bring them home."


	5. Chapter 4 Rescue and Sacrifice

**_Thanks again to all that read this. _**

**_I do not own FMA or try to claim I do._**

**_Please allow me to tell you a story._**

Chapter 4

Rescue and Sacrifice

It's late afternoon and Ed and Al await their death. They have had nothing to eat, drink, and have been silenced physically by the men watching them. Less than an hour will be it. All their hard work and good they have done for this world and their own has not helped them out at all. Ed gets up and goes to sit beside Al. He puts his arm around him to comfort his brother who has not even looked up for hours. Hope is something of a luxury and neither of them has any left.

"Damn it Armstrong we won't make it!"

"Keep running Major those two need us badly."

The Major and Lt. Colonel have just learned of the fugitive Elrics and their sentence. In a very short time they will be killed. Edward runs as hard as he can but is no match for Armstrong. They had to beat a soldier pretty bad to get that information out of him and where they are being held. The spot where they were sent was is good distance from where they were being kept but traveling in search for them put them on the wrong side of the city. They were four miles from their location.

"We should have brought more men. I had no idea breaking into a military complex would be something to consider."

"I guess those boys still do get into trouble. If we don't hurry this whole trip will be for nothing and we will be bringing them back to bury them."

Running through a city is a lot harder then through the country. People are so hard to get around sometimes. Thomas hasn't had to run like this in a long time. The past two years were all for research. If he knew he would have to run this bad he would have at least kept a little better in shape. Breathing hard and long he still trails just shortly behind Armstrong. The Lt. Colonel hasn't even broken a sweat.

"Hang on boys. You're not allowed to die now. Please God let me get there in time."

The Elrics are met with an armed escort at their cell. They get up and men fill the cell with guns pointed at them. Handcuffs are placed on both boys. Two soldiers force them from the cell and down the hall of the prison. Ed tries to hold his head up to show no fear but Al still hasn't lifted his. Turning the corner and heading for steel door out to the courtyard they are greeted by the General of that station. He opens the door and they are escorted to the wall covered in blood. Their hands still in cuffs are tied to slots in the walls above their heads. The soldiers move back and stand on the other side awaiting the order the fire.

"Al, I'm sorry for not being able to get us out of this."

Al lifts his head to look at his brother "Brother I'm sorry I couldn't get us home. If I did that we wouldn't be here. We could be back home with Winry and Pinnaco. I let you down Ed and I hope you can forgive me."

"No Al you didn't let me down. I have been able to spend these past two years with you. We did something great and everyone back home would be proud of us."

The soldiers are given the order to raise their guns. Ed and Al are staring straight ahead of what is waiting for them.

"Al, I love you we had one hell of a ride."

"I love you to brother and yes we did."

They hear the words take aim from the General and instead of gun shots they hear an explosion. The wall to Ed's left had a huge hole blown right through it. A dust cloud filled the courtyard and soldiers covered their faces. Ed and Al closed their eyes but when they opened them they heard gun shots. Four soldiers dropped dead to the ground and a figure walked through the dust and stone. A tall man with white hair and long coat stood beside Ed and Al. In his right hand was a pistol different from the ones the soldiers had. He opened fire and the remaining soldiers ran for cover at the platform where the nooses were at.

"Lt. Colonel Armstrong get these boys out of here!"

Wide eyed Ed says "What did you say?"

Armstrong comes into the courtyard runs to the boys and breaks the ropes that tied them to the wall. He throws them on his shoulders and bolts out the hole. Ed and Al watch as this stranger is still shooting towards the soldiers. He turns and runs behind them. They hear a gunshot and see him jolt his right arm. The sound wasn't the bullet hitting flesh but metal. Ed knew that sounds and could see a glimpse of steel through the mans jacket. He had automail. Running down the streets as fast and hard as they can they dive into a building and wait to see if they have been followed.

"I think we lost them. We don't have time to be wasting here we have to get back to the doorway."

"Wait Lt. Colonel who is this man? How did you get here? What doorway?"

"Edward we don't have to time to explain now. We need to get you two home now or you will be killed here. If we don't hurry we will all be stuck here."

The four start running with Armstrong in the lead. Al is behind him and Ed right behind Al. The Major is behind Ed. He keeps looking back to see if the enemy has caught them. Ed keeps looking back at the stranger trying to figure out if he knows him. After running for a while they enter the building that Armstrong and Thomas came through.

"Armstrong take them through. I will stay here incase they show up."

"Come on boys into the doorway. Home is on that other side."

"Go Now! Damn it they found us!"

Ed screams at this man. "We can stay and fight too we're not helpless."

"Ed get through that damn door. I couldn't face my sister if I let her two sons die."

Ed and Al freeze. The eyes opened wide and a state of shock took over them. The man starts shooting through windows at any soldier coming to the building.

"Oh my god, what did he say?" Ed says trembling.

"Armstrong I said take them."

He grabs the two boys and runs to the door. The boys start screaming to the man still shooting. Ed looks forward and sees a familiar face standing on the other side. I man with an eye patch putting on white gloves. Mustang can see what is happening and is ready for whatever has to come through that door. Armstrong Runs through the doors and Hawkeye and Havoc take the boys. They see Thomas start to run towards them. Shooting away and trying to get to the door. Mustang grabs a gun and goes through and starts shooting at anything he can to help his friend. With Thomas almost to the door he yells at Mustang to get in. Roy gets through the door and Edward jumps into it. Most of his body gets through the door then it stops. The Yellow light returns and the gate appears before them.

The Major starts screaming in pain as his right leg is being ripped from his body. Ed and Al are horrified by the gate and even more so seeing this man scream like that. He falls to the floor blood pouring from where his leg once was. After that the gate disappears and its just the doorway again. Shooting starts up again as Mustang and Hawkeye shoot through the door at soldiers coming toward it. Major Thomas claps his hands and places them on the circle and closes the door. The glass vile holding the red stones shatters and Ed's pocket watch falls to the floor.

Ed and Al rush over to Thomas. He roles over on his back and sees his two nephews staring down on him. Roy and Armstrong come over and start to wrap his leg. Ed and Al don't know what to say to this man before them. Thomas passes out from a loss of blood as medics are getting there. Roy, Ed, Al, and Armstrong are standing there as they watch the Major being taken away.

"Well Full Metal I can see you still know how to have a good time."

"General , thank you for everything."

"Don't thank me Ed. Your godfather and uncle Major Edward Thomas is the one who brought you back."

"That is our mothers maiden name. Is he really our uncle?"

Al asks. "Is he really our godfather?"

Mustang looks down on the two boys. "Yes he is. The famous State Alchemist from the north. The Energy Alchemist. Your mothers older brother and your last blood relative either of you has left."


	6. Chapter 5 History and Homecoming

**_Again I do not own FMA or claim that I do._**

**_Please for all those who read allow me to tell you a story._**

Chapter 5

History and Homecoming

It's been five years since Ed has been to Centrals Military Hospital. Him and Al sit in the room with their uncle. Major Thomas has not woken up since he brought them home. According to the doctor a severe loss of blood and dehydration were the cause. General Mustang hasn't left the hospital either. It has been almost a day since they came home and haven't even been anywhere else except in that hospital. Ed gets up to find some food. He leaves the room and heads towards the cafeteria. Once he enters he sees Lt. Colonel Armstong sitting at a table all by himself. He grabs and tray and fills it with food and grabs a drink. Walking over and sitting down across of Armstrong his friend looks up and smiles to see him there.

"Lt. Colonel. I was wondering if you could tell me about my uncle?"

"Ed I believe you should be asking him not me."

"Well all I want to know is what was he to the military? Why is he famous in the north?What is his speciality in alchemy? I don't want to know the personal stuff regarding my mother. I can ask him that myself."

"The Energy Alchemist was a feared man for years during the war up north. He special ability is using the energy from alchemy to disrupt the energy inside a living being. As you know Ed a person has electrical currents running through the body. Your uncle figured out how to take alchemy and temporarily paralyze those nerves leaving an enemy helpless. After he did that the military could capture anyone that had crossed him."

"That's incredible. It takes the fight completely out of fighting."

"Yes Ed it does. The former Brigadier General Graum was in charge of the Northern Invasion. Your uncle served under him as his special weapon. When the casualties piled up and the military could no longer afford any more loses Graum ordered that this war be ended. A battle was coming and five hundred northern rebels were ready to take control of the war. He wanted no hostages and no chance for another attempt at battle."

"I see even in that war the military used the State Alchemists to clean up its mess."

"No Ed only one Alchemist was sent to the line. Graum ordered the Energy Alchemist to kill all five hundred men. With the enemy approaching he used his alchemy to a deadly degree. He boosted the energy in his transmutation to affect all five hundred men. They were not paralyzed, they were brain dead. When the brain shuts down none of the other organs can function. In a split second he ended the war and became known as a massive assassin of the military. After the war your uncle was a changed man. He returned to Central a hero to the military and went home to see his family. Shortly after he returned from being home he went back to the north and I didn't see him again until he showed up with Mustang two years ago to start working on bringing you back. The strange thing is when he returned I looked into his profile and back round for the military. All personal information about his home and family were erased from the file. We didn't even know he was your uncle until the meeting to determine to bring you home."

Ed couldn't believe what was just told too him. This man was a murderer. A true dog of the military. Never had he heard of such a stunt to win a war. To take human life so blindly was unforgivable in his eyes.

"Thanks Lt. Colonel. There is still some questions I want answered but I'll make that bastard tell me if I have to beat him in his own hospital room."

Ed gets up and heads to the room. He was gonna get his answers no matter what. He opens the door and sees Al laughing. He and Thomas were talking and having a pleasant conversation. Seeing this makes his blood boil with hatred.

"Al I need to you leave."

"But brother you have to listen to this. Apparently mom was quite a character in her younger days."

"Al please,I need to you leave. I don't want you hear what I have to say."

Al gets up and leaves the room. He knew that tone in his brothers voice. Ed shuts the door and locks it. He walks over the foot of the bed and stares deep into the eyes of this man.

"A murdering dog of the military should have no right to be a member of my family. I don't think I can ever forgive you for what you have done to all those men up north. I still need to know though why you gave so much to save us? Why no one knew who you really were? Why all those years growing up I never once heard your name mentioned? The answers better be good or you'll wind up a lot worse off then you are now."

"I can see that I have a lot of explaining to do for you. I was once very proud of my alchemy. To end a war and never have to fight was a dream of mine. My teacher loved that idea and showed me ways to making that happen. After I joined the military I used that talent many times and ended small battles. When I was asked to end the war I figured I was doing the State a favor by not letting anymore soldiers die. At least that was my own justification for it. After wards when I returned home those reasons were not enough.........."

(Twenty Years Ago)

"So you think that was enough. Taking all those poor mens lives to save a corrupt military was your best reason."

Edward hated when Trisha yelled at him. Even though he was the older of the two she always lectured him no matter how big or small it was.

"Sis you don't know what it was like up there. I had to end it. People were dying left and right and when I didn't kill them they would eventually escape and come back to kill more. I was ordered to do so. I live with more pain then you will ever know and understand."

"My son who takes your name. Your godson who you are supposed to be there for now has to look up to a murdering animal like you. This alchemy was not taught to you for that reason. I cannot allow my son to know of such a man. Leave, just get the hell out. I have no brother and Ed has no godfather or uncle."

Edward walks out the door and is met outside by another.

"Is what she said true Edward?"

"Yes teacher it is."

"I don't think it would be wise to ever return here again. She will not forgive you and as my student I will not forgive such an act. This is no longer your home and you have no family to speak of."

"I'm sorry teacher. I guess I still have a lot of learning to do. Take care of Trisha and Ed. They will need you more then ever now. Good bye Hohenheim."

Back in the room Ed listens to his story. So incredible that his father was his teacher. That his mother was the one who kept his uncle a secret. He is named after this man. So much history of his past in a single day has been revealed to him.

"After I returned to Central I had Graum erase all records of my family and home. I handed over my watch and left Central. I returned to the north where I lived in villages helping restore what was lost. As soon as I was recognized I moved to a new village and started over. Almost eighteen years went by and I never came back. Word had reached me of a famous State Alchemist named Elric who had been taken from this world and leaving a younger brother behind. I returned to Central only to find a war zone and a strange machine in the sky. I followed it to the underground city where I ran into your dear friend Mustang. He was talking to himself about losing you and Al. So I knew that I was so close to seeing you and I knew I had to bring you back."

Major Thomas was done talking now. He waited for some kind of response from his nephew. Silence filled the room. You can hear the ticking of the clock. Nurses and patients in the hall and Armstrong talking to Al outside the room.

"I have spent twenty years Ed, trying to put enough good back in this world. I am not looking for your forgiveness or my sisters. I know I can never die until I at least pay back some the debt I owe. Bringing back my beloved sisters sons was a something I could not afford to let pass me by."

"Please Stop Uncle." A humbled Ed asks. "I don't blame my mother at all for making you leave. It kills me to say this but my father had every right as well to say you have no family. You have lost more then what you have gained. I don't know how soon I can forgive you but I do know I will try. Al might not understand right now since he thinks the world of you so this stays between us. I am warning you though if you ever try to do anything as dumb as you did up there I will be the one you answer too."

Thomas chuckle to himself and promises Ed what he wants to hear. A knock on the door and Ed goes to open it to see Mustang standing there. He walks into the room and turns to Thomas.

"Well I'm glad your awake. We need to get you dressed and in the car. Full Metal you are coming too. A parade is ready for all of you in honor of your return. I don't want any complaints on this. Afterwards you may take the Major to Resembool. I believe he needs the attention of professionals."

The parade is grande. Thousands of people lined the streets to see the returning Full Metal Alchemist. Al is right beside Ed waving to everyone. Major Thomas is in the car in front relaxing with Mustang. When they get to the end of line back at the central building a blonde woman is waiting for them. Teary eyed and running towards the car is Winry.

Across Central where the parade began near the hospital a few people stand in a alley talking.

"So we have to deal with Full Metal now and his little brother?"

"Yes this does pose a problem but it may work to our advantage."

"Don't worry you two. I know those boys and after we get done with one the other will be more than willing to do as we wish."

"Killing a State Alchemist is more then we had bargained on. I hope that you have a plan that is even worth a damn."

"Trust me killing them is second on the list first we need them and torturing the one who took her from me will be more than satisfying."


	7. Chapter 6 Reunion and Resembool

**_Thanks to everyone who is reading. I appreciate any reviews that I get._**

**_I do not own FMA or claim that I do._**

**_Just allow me to continue telling you this story._**

Chapter 6

Reunion and Resembool

Winry runs toward the car. Jumping in before the Elrics even have a chance to get out. Hugging them both and crying tears of happiness. Ed and Al blush just a little at how she is acting.

"I thought I would never see either of you again. Welcome home."

"Thanks Winry I never knew I would see you either. I guess we really were meant to be here." Says Ed.

"Well I hope you plan on staying this time. I don't know how you came back but please don't ever leave again. Please no more dangerous adventures. Come home Ed, Al, please come home. Granny doesn't know your back and I want to bring you two home with me."

"Well I guess we don't have a choice, do we Ed? We will need to bring Major Thomas along with us. He is in need of some of your handy work."

"What? Why Major Thomas?"

Winry lets go of the two and walks to the car in front of Ed and Al. She stands beside the car looking down at the Majors leg. He looks up to see a very upset young woman staring down at him. This part he feared. Having to explain to her why he was missing a limb was not something anyone should look forward too. When she looks up into his eyes the upset feeling goes away and you would swear you saw fire burning in those soft blue eyes. Before he could respond a wrench out of no where smacks him right in the forehead and he goes flying across the back seat of the car. Ed and Al run towards Winry to try to stop her from killing him.

"What the hell is your problem? I fix you twice and you still do such stupid things! What do you have to loose before you learn your damn lesson?"

"Please stop Winry. He had to do this. If he didn't we wouldn't have been able to come home. Everything he lost was because of us."

"Al, is this true?" She holds up her wrench. " I know you wouldn't lie to me Al. Did he really bring you too home?'

"Yes he did. All the times you helped him before were because of us. He lost all but his right leg getting information from the gate to bring us home. When he got us that cost him his last leg. So please Winry take it easy on him. Our uncle did what he thought was best only to save us."

Thomas slumps down in his seat. Ed and Al realize they said something that they shouldn't have said. Winry turns to look at Thomas. Tears start to fill her eyes. She tightens her grip on the wrench. Thomas says in a faint and pathetic whisper "oh god, no" and is beaten senseless with hard steel.

"You stupid idiot. How dare you not tell me who you really are. What the hell is wrong with this family. Do all of you get some cheap thrill at almost losing your lives."

"Winry Stop." Ed gets smacked off the side of his.

She goes storming off into Central's Building. Al goes to check on Ed and his uncle. Roy gives a small laugh at what has happened. "I guess some things do not ever change." Ed gets up slowly and leans against the car. Thomas is out cold and has a massive welt across his whole face.

"Damn I don't remember her hitting this hard."

"Well Ed we do upset her often enough. I know she is glad we are home though. She wouldn't have hit you if she wasn't worried about you."

"Yeah I know I just wish her feelings of worry were expressed in a more gently way."

"Be lucky you could be like him and that would be a nightmare."

"Well lets go find her. We can't leave for Resembool without her. General would you take him back to the hospital to gather his things and meet us at the train station. We are leaving tonight."

"Sure Ed. But why do you have to leave so soon?"

"I want to get him fixed up. I also need maintenance on my arm and leg. We might as well go home and get healed up instead of doing it here."

"Alright Edward I can do that. I will book the train when we arrive. Don't take too long finding her. Oh and Ed this belongs to you."

He hands Ed his silver pocket watch. Over four years have gone by without him seeing that. Memories of the past come flooding back into Ed and Al's minds just by looking at it. They look up as to ask the General where he found it and he drives off. Of course not telling them everything wasn't gonna change either.

Mustang and Thomas are at the train station. The train leaves in ten minutes and so far no Ed, Al, or Winry. Thomas is rubbing his head in pain and Roy has a small grin on his face. Oddly enough the pain in his head hurts worse then his leg. He knows he is at least gonna get hit one more time when Winry finds out that her grandmother knew who he was and didn't tell her. If he knew this much pain was going to be involved he would have told Pinacco to go ahead and explain who he was. Behind the two men are Mustangs company, Armstrong and Gracia with her little girl. They finally see Winry heading to the train with Ed and Al behind her holding both of their heads.

"Well I guess she finally has calmed down a little bit." Roy says still smiling.

"She is too much of a softy to be mad at them forever. It is going to be a long train ride home for me though. I just hope I can survive it."

"Don't worry Major you will. Make sure you talk to Ed about what we discussed. I don't want him forced into anything. Take your time and heal your wounds. Try not to get anymore while your out there neither. Oh and it is no longer Major anymore. I believe Lt. Colonel Thomas sounds much better."

"I get a promotion? What about Armstrong?"

"Oh don't worry about him. The Colonel wouldn't take his unless you got yours."

"I see. Well I cant thank you enough Roy. You will have to let me know what all I am required to do once I return to Central."

Ed and Al are saying their good byes to everyone at the station. Winry grabs her bags and boards the train. The new Lt. Colonel grabs his crutches and Mustang handles his bags. Ed and Al board the train helping Thomas get in. Everyone is waving good bye as the train starts to pull away. The trip to Resembool wasn't that long as soon they would home.

Morning comes and the smell of the countryside fills the train. Alphonse is smiling non stop seeing all the familiar landmarks along the way. The Lt. Colonel is getting over his head ache as Winry just got informed of what her grandmother knew. One hit was all it took and Thomas just played dead. A very smart move. Edward is sitting beside Winry asleep against her. Normally she would have moved him but now it was ok. The train slowly stops and Ed awakes to the sound of the brakes. The four of them get off and collect their things and get into Winry's car. Normally the walk back home would take about an hour but in her car five minutes flat. She goes so fast it doesn't really give them a chance to enjoy the view of home. Slowing down just before the house they see Granny standing outside with Den by her side. The dog wakes up hearing the car and starts barking. Pinacco sees Winry driving and who her guests were.

Stopping at the house Pinacco goes to the to greet her family. Ed and Al get out before Winry does just happy to be safe on the ground and Winry gets out and starts unloading the trunk.

"Well pipsqueak I didn't think I would ever see you or Al again."

"Ha. I wouldn't talk old lady I can look down on you pretty well."

"This may be true but your friend there has a good foot over you doesn't he."

Thomas starts laughing as Ed is already getting pissed. Pinnaco goes to great him and sees he cannot get out without a little help. Saddened and happy to see him again, she asks Winry to help her bring him in. The help him into the house as Al and Ed grab the bags and go in. He is placed on the couch as the two professionals take a look at his newest injury.

"Well Thomas you know the drill. It will take a while for that leg to heal enough for your new one. I hope that this is last time we need to do this. If you loose anymore I don't know how helpful we can be."

"Don't worry Granny. My days of losing things of that nature are done. I am ready to start gaining things in life now."

"Very well. Al would you help him into the bedroom. He needs to rest."

Nighttime came quick and the four of them caught up on everything that has happened. From their adventure getting the bomb to getting caught. They never realized how amazing the past two years have been. Life certainly did not slow down no matter where they were. Pinacco has had enough catching up for one night and heads to bed. Alphonse does the same and enters the room where his uncle is still sleeping and takes the bed next to his. Ed and Winry are still up talking nonstop.

"Well Winry it is getting late. I want to go visit mom tomorrow and plus you need to look at my automail. You need your rest too. I guess I will take the couch since this house has run out of rooms."

Ed goes and takes his boots off and lays down. Winry turns off all the lights and kneels down right beside Ed. He notices she is there and turns over to be softly kissed by her.

"No Ed. This couch is uncomfortable and not for you. There is a bed for you to sleep in."

She grabs his hand and walks him up the stairs. Nerves set into Ed as now sleeping seems to be impossible. Walking into her room together was new for the both of them. She lets go of his hand and shuts the door locking it behind her. They turn in for the night.

Back in Central Roy Mustang is still working. Files are all over his desk. Sleeping wasn't a luxury he could afford to take to much advantage of. Photos of military personnel and criminals were what he was studying.

"Damn it. What do they all want? Why do I have soldiers vanishing and why is it any homeless person we have a file on is gone too?"


	8. Chapter 7 An Impossible Promise

**_Reviews are most welcome. I do not own FMA or claim that I do._**

**_Please allow me to continue telling you this story._**

Chapter 7

An Impossible Promise

One month has passed since the Elrics returned home. Lt. Colonel Thomas is healing and adjusting to his new leg. Alphonse is busy rebuilding their old home. Ed and Winry are enjoying the time together. It's a pleasant morning and Al is getting ready to head out to work. Ed is still half asleep trying to get ready to help his brother. Rebuilding a home that was completely burned down was a lot harder then he had realized. The two brothers decided not to use alchemy to do this. Rebuilding it from scratch would make this seem like more of home then a quick use of alchemy.

Thomas is sitting at the dining room table drinking coffee and smoking from his pipe along with Pinacco. An old wooden cane is beside him. The crutches are close in case the cane isn't enough. The new automail has been completed and they just attached it last week. His wound has not fully healed so taking it slow for a while longer is required. Al heads out the door to head to their old house. Ed only puts in a small amount of time each day. He finds working with Winry is much more enjoyable. He gives a soon to be wife a kiss and heads out the door. Al waits for him outside so they can walk up together.

"I can't believe you and Winry are getting married."

"I know. I didn't think I would marrying a woman that I'm afraid of."

"She is good for you brother. No matter what happens I know that she loves you and will always love you."

"Geez Al don't get too mushy on me. But I know that you are right."

They arrive at their house. Only a few exterior walls are up and the base for the floor is done. Al works there until dinner time every night. Today is the day they start adding a roof. Al gets everything set up to start working. Ed sits by the old tree drinking coffee trying to wake up a little more. The breeze on face feels refreshing and makes him appreciate the day even more.

"Al, there is something I need to discuss with you."

"It's about what Uncle Thomas said isn't it?"

At the Rockbells house Thomas is talking to Pinacco and Winry. They aren't very happy with right now. Mustang sent him orders to heal and also to talk with Ed.

"I know that Ed and Al are happy here and that you two are getting married. General Mustang wants Ed to do some small work for him in Central. There seems to be a strange case of people disappearing in Central and in the East. Now please before you get mad and kill me let me explain a little more. Ed will not become a full active State Alchemist. Think of him more like a consultant. No dangerous fighting or dealing with whoever is in charge here. They are afraid that alchemy may be being used in the disappearances and want someone of Ed's back round to take a look. All he will have to do is make a report of the area where the person was last known and drop it off to Mustang.

"I don't like it one bit. Those boys have had enough dealings with the military. It's only asking for trouble if they go."

"Granny, you know Ed will go. If Ed goes then so will Al. I trust Mustang enough to keep an eye on the both of them."

The two make there way back to the house. Ed stayed a little longer today working with Al from the talk they needed to have. Al has decided that he will go to Central if Ed does not. They get in the house and Winry is waiting on Ed.

"Ed we need to talk."

They go upstairs and into Winrys room. Ed now sleeps up there every night. This is going to be hard talk for both of them. Ed just coming home, getting married to Winry in one year and now this.

"I know what you are going to say Winry. I haven't decided on anything yet. I need to know it's ok with you before I do anything in Central."

"Ed I would love to say don't go but I know you will worry about everyone up there if I keep you here. I can't afford to lose you again. Not now, not ever. Please Ed promise me that if it gets too dangerous you will not help out anymore. Promise me that this wont be another fight that you must be a part of."

"Winry I have no ambition to fight for the State. Those times are behind me. I am ready to settle down with you. This is just going to be a easy job that will help us out with a little extra money."

"Please come home soon. We have a lot of planning to do in the next year."

"I will. I love you Winry and I will be home as much as possible."

Downstairs Al is talking things over with Thomas. He is getting as much information out of him. So far two hundred people haven't been seen again in Central. Al makes a phone call and books a train to leave in the morning. Ed and Winry come down and Ed signals to book a seat for him. Pinacco gives a long sigh and goes outside. Thomas grabs his cane and joins her. This allows the three of them one last night together before they leave in the morning.

"Wow if I thought doing this kind of work was so easy I would have started a long time ago."

Ed is investigating a room of an old house that a family of four vanished from. Al is outside checking anything he can. This was a military family that was the most recent to vanish. The house was not disturbed one bit. No traces of alchemy and no signs of a struggle at all. This case has gotten a hold of Ed simply from being so damn curious. Mustang has a new home every week and random spots to check every day. He fills out his report and Al enters the home.

"Well Al I guess this house is another dead end. I've finished the report. I guess we need to go see Mustang again. Damn him every time we get done we gotta go all the way to Central give him a report that has nothing and then go to the next spot. Why don't we just go to all the places first and then go back once we are done. He sure does love to make us run around."

"He worries about us Ed. You have to admit it is a little scary seeing so many empty houses with no trace of anyone."

"Nah it's not scary. They all probably just moved to get away from the General. Hey Al why don't you take this report to Mustang I wanna just go on ahead to last stop and finish it up there."

Al takes it and heads to see Mustang. Ed says that he will meet him Roy's office when he is done. Ed heads onto the next stop which is a old alley that use to full of people living there and now no one. Two months have gone by since they started investigating and haven't found a single clue. Al is walking toward down the road heading to Capitol building when a car stops and four men jump out. Before Al can react he is knocked out.

Ed finishes up his report in the alley. No sign of anyone yet again. These reports are getting to be so boring but the pay is fantastic. A consultant for the military pays very well. He gathers his things and starts making his way back to see Mustang.

"Who are you? Where am I? Please let me go I haven't done anything wrong."

"Just relax kid. This will be over quickly."

"Who said that? Why are you doing this?" Al looks over to his right and sees something laying next to him.

"Why is that there?"

"Don't worry Alphonse you will see your brother very soon."

Al is blind folded and knocked out again. Ed finally reaches the Centrals Capitol building. His body is tired. Walking around as much as they do a day hasn't gotten any easier. Once he reaches the top of the stairs he hears a cars brakes screeching near him. He turns around and sees a figure being thrown from the car. He runs down to check on the person and removes the hood over the their head.

"Brother is that you?"

Roy and Riza are working in the office. He hasn't had a moments free time with this case. The councilmen want answers and he has none to give. They hear running down the hall. Ed opens the door and runs at Mustang. He grabs him by the jacket and stands him up.

"Who is doing this?"

"Ed what's wrong?"

"Tell me Roy. Who do you think is responsible for what's going on?"

"Ed please put the General down. What has happened?"

"Just tell me damn it. I want names."

"Ed if I knew I would tell you now what is going on?"

"I'll kill them. Every last one of them. Look. Look at what they did to Al."

Alphonse slowly walks into the room holding his head down. Riza drops her papers and covers her mouth. She starts to cry and sits down unable to stand. Roy's eyes widen and shock hits him. Ed lets go of him slams his hands on the desk. He cannot look at Roy anymore. He turns to look at his brother standing there in front of them all. They all knew that suit of armor was Alphonse and that nothing was inside of it.


	9. Chapter 8 Empty Armor

**_Enjoy this next chapter. I do not own FMA or claim too._**

**_Please allow me to tell you a story._**

Chapter 8

Empty Armor

"Al? Is that really you?"

"Yes sir. It is."

"But how?"

"I was walking back to Central. Four men came out of a car and knocked me out. Afterwards I woke up in a big room. I couldn't see anyone. I only heard voices. Beside me I saw this armor."

"Do you remember how they put you in there?"

"No. I was knocked out again. I do remember a large transmutation circle above my head. I woke up crashing down on the street."

Everyone in the room listened to Al. Ed didn't even look back at his brother. This was his fault. He knows that if he didn't leave Al alone that this wouldn't have happened. He kept his promise. No dangerous work and leave all the fighting to Mustang. This was out of nowhere. How did they know they were helping them? Who are these people? Where is Al's body? All these questions kept repeating in Ed's head.

"General I want to know what you know. I want to stop these monsters for what they have done."

"Ed, I understand fully on how you feel. We do have a problem with that. I cannot allow you to become fully involved as a consultant. Only military personnel can have full access to this case and may be involved with the capture of these criminals."

"What are you trying to say to Mustang?"

"If you want to help out the military, I need you to become an active State Alchemist. That way there is no problem with your involvement. Once you are back I can provide troops and protection for both you and Al."

"Damn. You know I am going to have one pissed of woman to answer too? Well I guess I have no choice."

"All right then. Lt. Hawkeye please process the paperwork for Edward. Find a way to contact Lt. Colonel Thomas. I want him informed of the situation. I stationed him out in Lior to investigate the disappearances there. He should be working undercover to locate any criminal activity. Make sure you file the correct paperwork on his ranking. I don't want anyone to give Major Elric any problems."

This was a shock to Ed. Being a Major after just coming back? Some people would obviously be a little pissed about the news. None of that was important now. Getting Al back to normal and stopping whatever is going on. There was one more thing he had to do.

"General I want to help as soon as possible. I need to go to Resembool. I'm sorry if this is a problem. I need to talk to someone before I start."

"All right Ed, take your time."

They leave the office and head back to their rooms. Ed hears those hollow metal footsteps walking behind him. A long time ago it was comforting hearing them beside him. That sound always let him know Al was right there. In their rooms they are packing to get ready to head to the train station.

"Ed, do you think Uncle Thomas will be able to help us?"

"I don't know Al. We need to know what all happened to you first. Right now I need to go to Resembool."

"She isn't gonna be happy."

They arrive in Resembool. Walking down that old dirt road was relaxing. They were hoping Colonel Thomas would still be there. Hopefully he will be back in Central when they return. Coming up on the house they see Pinacco working outside. She sees Ed and Al walking up and just about falls over. She yells into the house and Winry comes out to see who is walking beside Ed. Before they reach the house a wrench bigger then usual comes flying at Ed. It was so quick he couldn't duck.

"What the hell are you doing? Is this some sick joke?"

"Winry, please this isn't Ed's fault."

Al helps out his brother and they walk into the house. Winry hasn't stopped being angry. Ed sits down at the table and begins to tell everyone what all has happened. Al gets up and says he is going to go for a walk. Ed asks Winry if they can have a talk.

"Listen I know what happened to Al is horrible. I want you to know that I did everything to keep my promise."

"I know Ed. I'm happy your home and that Al is still with us. Ed I know this is all so sudden. Please, just let me talk to you before you go doing anything crazy."

"I know what you are going to say. I came here to get permission to fight. I am going to beat those guy's senseless."

Winry doesn't say anything. She turns away from Ed walks up stairs. Ed is downstairs with Pinacco. Nothing is really being spoken. They hear Al coming back toward the house. Ed goes outside to meet him. They decide to go see mom before turning in for the night.

Nightfall has come and they are all sitting in the living room discussing anything that might be going on. Winry hasn't said a thing. Ed says that this might be an attempt to scare them from doing any more work. Al believes that whoever did this may be trying to make a new stone. Pinacco hasn't given an opinion. She asks a lot of questions about the boys ideas.

It is time to go bed. Al heads to his room and so does Granny. Ed sits on the couch with Winry.

"Look I know you are upset with me. I know you don't want me going. I am going to fix all of this. I would feel a lot better if you understood."

"Edward, if you go, I don't know how long it will take to forgive you. So much has happened since you came home. I just wish none of this happened. I want you to stay and never go back to that hell. I do love you Ed. I just hope you come back to this family."

She gets up and starts to head upstairs. Ed is still sitting on the couch. Noticing that he is not following her she goes back to him. Giving him a long hug, they get up together. They walk upstairs and go into their room. Ed takes off his jacket and lays it on her chair. She changes into her night gown and gets into bed. Ed sits on the bed beside her not laying down. He knows this may be the last night he gets to spend here. He turns to look to Winry who is staring up at him. He leans down and gives her a kiss and starts to cry. She hugs him and they lay down.

Morning comes and Al is downstairs with Pinacco. Ed and Winry make their way down. Sitting down at the table Ed pours himself a cup of coffee. Winry goes and grabs herself a cup of milk and sits down beside him. Even though he isn't drinking it, it is still very disgusting.

"I was hoping you had a cup of coffee. I can even smell that vomit."

"At least one of us has been drinking something good for them. I think that coffee must have stunted your growth."

Before Ed can explode the phone rings and Pinacco goes to answer it. She picks it up and is very short with her answers.

"Ed, someone is on the phone for you."

He gets up and goes to the phone. Al is right behind him.

"Yes?"

"Major Elric, you are needed in Rush Valley. We got a tip that several people arrived in the city. Some match the descriptions of the criminals that are of great interest to us. Be on the train as soon as possible."

"I understand General. Did you find Lt. Colonel Thomas?"

"No, not as of yet. I do expect him to check in soon. I will inform him and send him to Rush Valley. Go there and find out whatever you can. If you need back up, I want you to contact me and I will send whoever I can."

"Thanks. We will leave right away."

He hangs up the phone. Winry is starting to cry as she knows that they are going to fight. Ed goes upstairs to grab his things. Al stays downstairs waiting on Ed. Winry gets up to go upstairs but Ed is already coming back down. He walks by her and thanks Pinacco for everything. Turning back to Windy, he walks up to her.

"Ed, don't die on me. Just come home."

"I will. I still haven't forgot I need to be here in less then ten months now."

"Yes you do. I want you home sooner."

"I can't promise that. I do promise to be back here in time for the wedding. Then Al will be back to normal and this whole thing will be over.

They say their goodbyes and leave the house. Winry and her grandmother watch and the brothers leave their home. Pinacco walks over to Winry and grabs her hand. This little bit of comfort is very nice for her.

"Were you able to talk to Ed?"

"No, he doesn't need to hear that right now. He has too much on his mind and needs to focus on getting Al back. When he comes back, he will know."


	10. Chapter 9 Vital Report

**_Thanks to everyone who reads. I do not own FMA or claim too._**

**_Just allow me to continue telling you this story._**

Chapter 9

Vital Report

It is late in the afternoon. Everyone is leaving work and heading home or to the bar. The sun is extremely hot this time of year. Drinks are being passed around left and right. On these hot days a drink is what really hits the spot. Everyone in the bar is laughing and having a good time. To the back is a table with three men seated. Empty glasses are all over the table. Two of the men are babbling back and forth like a couple of kids. The third stays silent and enjoys the talk.

"Boys this is great. Sitting here drinking with my best friend. Hey, I hope you don't mind I brought this new guy."

"Well of course not. If he is a friend of yours, then hell, let him get smashed like the rest of us."

"Hey isn't this place great? You have no worries, all the beer to drink, and plenty of money just rolling in from work."

"I know. I couldn't afford to get drunk like this if work wasn't paying so well."

The third man takes a drink laughing to himself.

"What's so funny pal?"

"I don't know, call it ignorance if you will. I certainly am enjoying everything you guys are. All these damn people going missing has me a bit worried."

"Hey you're with us. Stay beside us and you'll be fine."

"Oh great. I need a couple of guys to protect my manhood."

"It's our pleasure. A supporter such as yourself deserves to be around fellow fine gentlemen like us."

"I wouldn't need to if the damn military wasn't such a joke. Back when I served, we were soldiers who would die to protect people. Now with those damn politicians calling the shots and cowards like Mustang running the military, you can't even walk around any more."

"See I told you. He was a friend."

"Yeah, this guy is all right."

"Don't worry my dear friend. Soon the military will be strong again. We need people like you to be around. When the time comes, our leader will be back to take control."

"It doesn't matter who your leader will be. Without someone like Bradley to be our backbone, we are just lost."

"Like I said friend, don't worry. Our leader wont let you down."

"Well then, please keep talking. I promise you that you have my undivided attention." Says Lt Colonel Thomas.

Ed and Al are working every day in Rush Valley. They have captured five wanted men and are working on the sixth. Every one of them has been silent. After the fight between each one of them, no one even spoke a word to the brothers. Each time they brought them back to their command center Mustang would transport them back to Central. They often wondered what kind of treatment the General would give them. Just how badly was he being to get any information out of them?

"Brother, we aren't getting anywhere with these guys."

"I know. We've wasted too much time here. I hope this next guy will at least tell us something. It says here he is former military. He caused some great commotion and was let go after the military was taken over by the council. That is one thing all these guys have in common. All of them seem to have a problem with the current military."

"I'm sure the General has come to that conclusion already."

Back in Central, Mustang is sitting at home. He walks into his office and sits down at his desk. Laying across the desk is more paperwork about everything going on. A long day has finally ended and their fifth man from Rush Valley was a waste. He grabs some whiskey from a drawer and pours a large glass. Drinking lightly from it, he reads over the days' work. Riza walks into the room. Standing beside him she places a hand on the Generals shoulder.

"You need to get some sleep."

"Those boys haven't stopped yet. As long as they keep going, so will I."

"I am sure Ed sleeps. Just come to bed, I'm tired of sleeping alone every night waiting for you."

"I guess I must be getting bad to be lectured by a lower officer."

"I have lectured you for a long time and I keep hoping that some day it will sink in."

Roy finishes his drink and gets up. Riza heads for the door and the phone rings. Mustang rushes over to answer it but is stopped. She picks up the phone and gives a long sigh. This was a transfer call from Lior. Telling the General she leaves the room and sits down in the livingroom. Roy grabs the phone and sits back down at his desk.

"Sir, Lt Colonel Thomas reporting in."

"You better have a good reason for taking so long to call me Edward."

"Sorry Roy, I know I should have. You have no idea what is going on."

"It better be a damn good story."

Thomas starts telling Roy everything he has learned. Grabbing paperwork from his desk, Mustang makes notes of all of it. This does help a lot. He knew he was a hated man, but this amount of resistance was a bit unexpected. Men that far away being Bradley supporters? How did that factor into the missing people?

"Well, that is the report Roy. I am sorry it took so long to get back to you. I had no idea it would take this long to gain trust from these guys."

"It's alright. Where are they now?"

"Well after I met their little group, they suddenly lost the urge to walk around. I loaded them onto a truck heading to Central. I am sure you will have some leverage for you questions."

"Yes, this will be interesting. I always enjoy meeting members of my fan club."

"Alright enough of this business. Tell me, how is Ed and Al doing? I would be surprised if they are still investigating in Central."

"And this is why I wish you contacted me sooner."

"Don't tell me those two are giving you problems Mustang?"

"No, Thomas, they are not. I haven't seen those two boys for four months now. They are capturing criminals we believe may be involved."

"Just stop right there Roy. Tell me everything that has happened."

Mustang pours himself another glass of whiskey. Only this time leaving the bottle next to him. Slowly he goes over everything. From the brothers investigating, to Al being abducted. He also explains that Ed is now a Major in the military. Thomas is listening intensely to Mustang. While on the phone he is grabbing all his things and throwing them into bags. He has to stop and sit down when Roy tells him about Al being in a suit of Armor. He knew Al used to be in armor before. He forces himself back up still listening to Mustang. He felt his blood boil at the thought of all this happening when he was away. Finished packing he stops Roy from talking.

"Tell me Roy, where did you send my nephews?"

After the phone conversation he slams the phone down and walks to his truck. Throwing the bags in the back he gets in and starts driving to the nearest train station. Those boys don't have to do this alone. He knew that he could provide some level of help. Seeing how serious the men were here, he could only imagine that their luck would run out soon if they kept this up. Arriving at the train station he books the first train toward Rush Valley. He sits down and patiently waits for the train to come.

"I will not let any more family die while I do nothing."


	11. Chapter 10 Confronting the Past

**_I do not own FMA or claim too._**

**_Just please, allow to tell you a story._**

Chapter 10

Confronting the Past

Night has settled in Rush Valley. Ed is downstairs informing the men of the plans for tomorrow. The soldiers listen closely as this has become a very serious matter. Even though they are taking people in, more are still disappearing. Al is upstairs reading the files of the men that have already been arrested. The city is still busy with people buying at the shops. Ed checks his watch and tells the men to get turned in for the night. The military has a curfew now to help prevent any further disappearances. They soon hear bells ringing outside as the police are patrolling the streets getting everyone to close down and go home. Ed shuts down the lights downstairs and heads up to see Al.

"Well Al, lets see if tomorrow goes any smoother."

"I am sure it will. We are getting good at capturing anyone we need too."

They hear a gunshot and Ed drops to the floor. His right arm is hit by the bullet. Al jumps up and checks on his brother. Seeing he is ok, he rushes to the window to see who shot his brother. More shots are fired and they are bouncing right off of Als' body. From the roof in a building next to them is a man holding a rifle. He throws down his gun and runs down to the door leaving the roof. Al starts running downstairs to meet him outside the building. Ed is right behind him, pissed that someone attempted to take his life. They get outside and run to the building. They see a figure running down the alley and start chasing after him.

"Stop! Who the hell are you?"

The man turns and pulls a revolver and shots right at Ed. Al gets in front to block any bullets that might hurt his brother. He pulls out a grenade and throws it at the brothers. They run as fast they can and jump around the corner as a huge explosion shakes the ground. Al covers Ed as debris crashes down. After the smoke starts to clear, they go back to the alley and see nothing but smoke. They knew their only lead had gotten away.

"Damn it. I guess we must be getting close to something."

"Are you ok, brother?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. My shoulder took the bullet. It feels a little jammed up but it will be ok."

As they are standing there soldiers start running toward them.

"Major Elric, are you ok?"

"Yes, I am ok."

"What happened Sir?"

"It looks like I am not really welcome here anymore. I just had a man try to kill me."

"What would you like us to do Sir?"

"Start investigating the area. Check down this alley and send some men to roof of that building. If he left anything to indicate where he is, I want it."

"Yes Sir."

The Elrics stay and check the area with the men. They call for more soldiers to start repairing the buildings. The last thing Ed wanted to do was have a building fall on him. Al is working in the spot where the grenade went off. Ed checks the spot he last saw the man. He sees a letter left on the ground.

1965 N. Parkway

Ed calls over his men and shows them the address. He tells one of them to contact General Mustang and report what has happened. He knows that he will need more troops to be invading this place. Ed grabs Al and they walk into their command center to begin preparing for the attack. Al cleans up the mess upstairs from earlier. Ed grabs his bag and heads out the door. Major Elric orders the men to be ready to attack at dawn. He knew that he had to be quick, the bottom of the letter said come alone. Knowing that Al wouldn't let that happen, he tore off the bottom before showing the men.

Ed takes off to the address from the mysterious man. Tonight wasn't about trying to kill him. Tonight was about getting his attention and they got it. He had no idea what was waiting for him. All he knew was that Al had to be kept there. These men already got to him once and nothing was going to happen to him again.

Mustang had just been given the report from Rush Valley. Finally, a chance to attack the enemy. He is on the phone checking in with every location close to the Elrics. In less then twelve hours he had to get a decent size army to Ed. Destroying the enemy now and finding out what happened to Al and the others was important now.

"No, I don't want one squad. Send Major Elric everyone you have. This group tried to murder a State Alchemist and they won't get away with it."

Ed stands outside the building staring daggers into the man who shot at him. An older building, most likely a factory was behind the man. He looks around and is satisfied that Ed did indeed come alone. He gestures him in and Ed doesn't hesitate to follow. This man shot and missed on purpose. Crossing him would be dangerous on his own. The two of them enter a room and Ed is asked to wait there. The man leaves and enters a door at the other side.

"Is Mr. Elric outside?"

"Yes Sir, he is."

"Good, show him the tank and make the offer. I am sure he will be more then willing to listen."

Soldiers outside the two buildings are still cleaning up. A car pulls up and stops right in front of them. A man gets out and walks right up to them.

"I'm sorry mister, this place is off limits."

"Take me to Major Elric now."

"Who are you, old man?"

"Lt. Colonel Edward Thomas, now take me to him."

The strange man enters the room and Ed is still standing in the same spot. He walks over to the wall beside them and pulls down a lever. A section of the floor opens up and a long, deep tank rises up. The glow of it makes Ed sick to his stomach.

"You know what this is, don't you Full Metal?"

"Bastard, why do you have this here?"

"This red water is a tool you need to use."

"Ha. If you think I am dumb enough to even mess with that again, you have got to be dreaming."

"Oh, Ed, you are that dumb. You see this red water is the key to making our goals a reality. I am sure you wouldn't want anything more to happen to your brother."

"Why? What do you mean by that?"

"We will get to that later. Now if you wanna be a good little boy, you will start to tell us how this can used properly."

"What, do you wanna bring someone back? Sorry, but those secrets stay with me."

"No, of course not. Something, is a better way to describe him."

"I don't understand."

"Don't play dumb with me Elric. You and that bastard Mustang are responsible for his demise. Our King will be reborn again and this is your tool to do that."

"Even if I knew how to do that, there is no way I would help a bunch of nut jobs like you."

"Ed, do you really want all those poor people to die for nothing? If you ever want to see your brother again, I suggest you do as we tell you."

"You mean he is not in the gate?"

The door behind them comes flying across the room. Al is standing there looking at Ed. He turns and sees the man they chased earlier standing beside Ed.

"Brother, get away from him."

"Well Alphonse, how do you like your new body?"

"Who are you?"

"Don't be so uptight kid. I just need your brother to do a little work for us is all."

"Damn it, Al, move out of the way. I can't see around your big body."

Al moves out of the way and Thomas enters the room. Ed goes to say something but realizes he isn't looking at him. He looks over too stranger and realizes that his focus is on his uncle. The Lt. Colonel claps his hands and places them on the ground. A yellow light streaks across the floor and man jumps out of the way. He claps again and has glass shards coming at the man in all directions. He runs toward the other door and gets through it. Thomas is quick to follow with Ed and Al trying to keep up.

They make their way into the street. The man pulls a gun on Thomas but is too late. Another yellow light is streaming toward him which he barely dodges. Another clap, and the whole road begins to shift and cave in. Al grabs his uncle and jumps over to safety.

"Let me go. I have to kill that animal."

They look ahead and see that man has vanished. Thomas tries to struggle to get up but Al holds him down.

"Uncle, stop. You can't kill him. We need to capture him alive."

"Ed, why didn't you take him down?"

"He knows something about Al. I think Al might still be here. I can't kill him when he knows that."

"Damn it, boys let me go. That monster doesn't deserve to live."

"Look, we know he is our enemy. If he has the answers, we need......."

"He doesn't. He is just a murderer, a cold-blooded murderer."

"You telling me, that you know this man?"

"I can never forget the face of that son of a bitch who killed my family."


	12. Chapter 11 Lost Family

**_Reviews are welcome. I do not own FMA or claim too._**

**_Please let me tell you a story._**

Chapter 11

Lost Family

Dawn has come to the city of Rush Valley. Soldiers line the streets outside the old building. Road blocks are set up around the whole place and the area where the fight broke out. Ed is standing away from all the commotion with Al. More trucks arrive as countless soldiers hurry out to receive their orders. Mustang did a great job at sending him back up, too bad they aren't of much use now. Lt. Colonel Thomas is sitting down beside the road he caved in. He hasn't spoken to anyone since the Elric brothers stopped him.

"We should go over and try to talk to him."

"Don't bother Al. He probably doesn't want anyone to talk to him."

"I never knew he could be so violent. I guess seeing him again just brought that out of him."

"If anyone had killed you, I can't say I wouldn't have been just as bad."

"We need to keep him away from this fight. I know he doesn't want to kill again."

As the brothers are talking, a man comes up from behind them and wraps his big arms around the boys. They try to struggle but the strength they have is no where near enough.

"Oh boys, it has been so long since I have seen you."

"I can't breathe."

"I am so glad you are safe."

Ed manages to turn his head to see a teary-eyed Armstrong hugging them deeply.

"Colonel Armstrong, what are you doing here?"

"The General sent me out to this place to assist you. I can tell that I am far too late to help."

"It is so nice to see you again Colonel."

"Alphonse Elric, I heard you were back in this body. I was hoping I would never see that happen again."

"Damn it, let me go I am going to pass out."

The emotional Colonel lets the two go and stands there discussing everything that has happened. Ed fills him on the tank of red water and what the enemy wants him to do. Armstrong is shocked and furious at the thought of a returning King Bradley.

"I heard you say Lt. Colonel Thomas is here."

"Yeah he is, over there. He hasn't said a word to us since the whole thing happened. The man he was chasing murdered his family. I never knew he had a family to speak of besides us."

Armstrongs eyes widened and he walked away from the boys. He walks over to Thomas and stands beside him. It takes a while for Edward to acknowledge he is even standing there. Once he does, he stands up beside his old friend.

"So, you saw him, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why is he in a place like this?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since that day, so long ago."

"Why is he helping these people with their cause? He wasn't even in our military."

"I guess once I resurfaced, he felt that this was a way to punish me further."

"You must tell those boys what happened. That was their family too."

"I know. I tried so hard to forget what happened."

The Colonel gestures for the Elrics to come over. When they do, Armstrong leaves and goes to help the fellow soldiers with crowd control.

"Listen to me boys. I am so sorry that you now have to deal with my past. This man is going to die by my hands and I do not need you to try and stop me."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Gabriel Bosely. A former soldier from the north. He led battles against us throughout the entire war. As you know, I wasn't very popular after the war had ended. Living up there, helping everyone from town to town, I met a beautiful woman named Lisa. We shared the same passion, helping people who had been disrupted. Within a year, we were married. Years later I found myself to be a parent of two wonderful children. My first, was a daughter named Trisha. Even though I wasn't welcome to one home, I never forgot what my sister did for me. I named her after a woman who hated me just to keep a tradition I was no long a part of. My second child was a boy, named Alphonse. I had no idea that your mom used our fathers' name for you Al. I did a very good job at hiding my past to everyone we met. It is because of me that all of them are now dead."

(Eight Years Ago)

Thomas is heading up to his home. Arms full of groceries he had been given for helping a farmer fix his machinery. He looks around and doesn't see his two kids playing in the yard. He calls for them but doesn't receive an answer. Heading into the house he sees everything is thrown all over the place. Under the dining room table is his wife Lisa. Throwing down the food he rushes over and hurls the table off of her.

"Lisa, what happened? Where are the kids?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop them. They took them away and left me here to die."

"You won't die, please, don't leave me."

"I am so glad I have had this time with you Edward. Protect our children and tell them I love them very much."

"Just hang on. You will see them again soon."

The bloody woman goes limp in his hands. He hugs her, crying like he never did before. He stays there on the floor for hours holding his dead wife. He lays her down and goes to the bedroom of their children. Nothing is there but broken furniture. He leaves and starts running from home to home. Asking anyone if they have seen where his kids were taken. Running down the road a shot is fired toward him. Ten men start running after him. He claps his hands and paralyzes all of them. Going up to the closest he starts yelling at him "Where are my children" but the man just laughs loudly in his face. He looks behind the men and sees an old house. A man walks out of the house holding a torch.

"Well if it isn't the famous Energy Alchemist."

"Bosely, what have done with my children?"

"Oh they are safe. Behind me, in this house, you will find them."

"Let them go. This is between us."

"Sorry, I can't make that request. I want you to suffer in more ways then you made my people suffer."

"Like hell, I won't let you take anything more from me."

He claps his hand and goes to place them on the ground. Before he can reach it a shot is fired and sends him screaming to the ground in agony. Blood pours from his chest as he looks up at a second man coming out of the house.

"That was close boss, he almost got you there."

"That is perfect, this gives him plenty of time to hear."

Bosely turns around and stands in the doorway of the house. He starts laughing as he throws the torch into the place. Smoke and flames start rising quickly as the house becomes engulfed. Screams of his children come echoing out of the home.

"Please, get them out of there. Trisha, Alphonse, hang on."

"You hear that Thomas? I want you to listen as your children scream in pain. Listen, as they call for you and cannot save them. Enjoy your last breath being filled with the pain of everyone you love dying for your sins."

The two men leave and the screams are louder inside the home. Thomas tries to get up but has lost too much blood to do so. Feeling like he is going to pass out, he claps his hands and places them on the ground. He passes out before he can transmute anything to save his children. Three days later he wakes up in a hospital. A nurse is standing beside him checking his pulse.

"Where are Trisha and Alphonse? Did anyone save them?"

"I'm sorry. Only you were brought in."

Ed and Al listen to the story that has just been told to them. You can hear Al crying, but you do not see any tears. Ed tries to hold back as best he can, but a little water is under his eyes. Thomas goes and places a hand on each shoulder of the brothers.

"I didn't tell you so you wouldn't feel sad. I tried with all my might to forget that horrible day. I hope now you can understand what kind of man he is."

Ed looks up at his uncle who is on the verge of crying himself.

"That was our family too and we won't stop until you get the man who took them away from us."


	13. Chapter 12 A Break and Visit

**_Thanks to all who read. I do not own FMA or claim too._**

**_Let me continue this story for you._**

Chapter 12

A Break and Visit

A car is pulling up toward the Elrics. Ed and Al see a familiar face getting out of the driver's side. It is Lt. Hawkeye standing next to the car. Ed feels a rock forming in his stomach since he knows who is in the back. She opens the door and General Mustang steps out of the car. The soldiers around the car salute the General as he salutes them back. He looks around and sees the brothers with Thomas standing next to a building. Instead of a smirk, he has a serious look on his face. He walks over with Lt. Hawkeye toward them. Colonel Armstrong sees Mustang and heads over toward the Elrics as well.

"Well Fullmetal, I see I send you troops and you still manage to make a mess of things."

"Don't start with me General. We had a major break in what is going on."

"Lets hear it Ed. I don't want to have wasted a trip for nothing."

Ed gives Mustang a full report of what has happened. The tank of red water, Al possibly being not in the gate, and the fight with Bosely. The General takes a mental note of everything. Anger fills his eyes when the mention of a returning king.

"Thanks for the report Major. I will handle the investigation from now on. I want the three of you to take a break."

"What? You can't make us do that. We finally get a lead and this is how you reward us?"

"I want you to leave for a week Major. Go home or go somewhere else. With all the chaos you caused, now I want you to leave so I can try to capture these people. With your involvement, they will no doubt either be on their way out of here, or avoiding you at all costs. With you gone, I should be able to use some stealth to get close to them."

"What about when that week is over?"

"I want you back here right away. If I can't get anywhere in a week, then they aren't here anymore. You will come back and resume any investigation you feel needs to be done here."

"If they are all gone, then why should I come back here? I think returning to Central would be the best."

"Fine, in one week return to Central. I will decide what step is next for you."

The General turns around and heads toward the men. Armstrong follows him with Hawkeye. The three stand there, angry and confused as to where to go.

"Well brother, I suggest we take a trip to Dublith."

"I guess, we should go pay our respects to teacher. I don't want a ghost coming after us."

"Sorry boys, but who is your teacher?"

"Her name was Izumi, and she was the greatest. I would love to talk to her about everything that is going on. Regardless of whatever trouble we got into, she always knew how to get us through it."

They head back to their center and start gathering their belongings. They are going slow since they still don't want to go. The General comes in and still sees that they are there. He scolds them to get out and pretty much boots them from the building. Ed curses at him for still treating him like a kid after all this time. Thomas laughs at the banter between the two. He knows how much Roy cares about Ed. Treating him like this was just his way of showing that care. He didn't understand it fully but when it comes to the General it is hard to understand him completely. They get to the train station and get their tickets to Dublith. The three of them take a seat and wait for train to show up.

Thomas looks over at Ed. "I hope this trip is really where you want to go."

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be a good place to visit?"

The Lt. Colonel smiles. "I was thinking Resembool would be on your mind."

"I do miss home, but I know I need to finish up this mess before I head there."

Getting off the train in Dublith was a trip down memory lane. That town never changes and neither do the people. All the familiar shops and homes are still lining the streets. Arriving at their destination, they stop and take in the feeling they receive. It has been years since any of them set a foot in this place. The door opens and a man comes out carrying supplies. He sees the three standing there in front of him and drops his belongings.

"Ed? Is that you?"

"Hey Mason, it's been a while."

"Don't tell me that is Al beside you?"

"Hi Mason, yes it is me."

"What are you doing in that armor?"

"It's a rather long story, is Mr. Sig here?"

"Yeah he is, who is your friend?"

"I'm Lt. Colonel Thomas. The boys are my nephews."

"It's nice to meet you. I never knew they had an uncle, well come on in. I'm sure Mr. Sig will be surprised to see you."

The four of them walk into the shop and see a large man working behind the counter. Looking up at the visitors, a worried look crosses his face. He walks around the counter and up to the Elrics. His eyes are focused on Al. The last time he saw Al, he was Izumis student. This armor standing before him reminds him of everything that has happened.

"You boys have been getting in trouble again, haven't you?"

"Not on purpose. I swear."

"Ed, you got a lot of explaining to do."

"I know. I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

A smile comes across the face of the big man.

"I am happy you payed me a visit. Izumi would be happy knowing her kids haven't forgotten this place."

Walking into the back part of the shop, they start their long story to their friends. Everything there was to tell. They told it. Thomas just sat back quietly listening to the brothers go on about their adventure. He noticed how the two men hung on every word. Mason gets up to take care of customers as Mr. Sig stays with the boys.

"You two should not have gotten involved with the State again."

"I know. It's hard to believe we can't even be home for a little bit without trouble finding us."

"We have done some good. Brother and I put away a lot of criminals so far."

"Fools, do you think that little bit of good is gonna make any difference. Al, you still need to find where you body is. Ed, you need to stop this life in the military and go home to Winry. As for you over there, I can't explain how upset I am with you."

Thomas looks at the large man. "What do you mean?"

"I am more then grateful for you bringing them home. These boys mean a lot to an awful lot of people. You should have never talked to Ed about working for Mustang. It was because of you, that they are here. It was because of you, that they are in this trouble now."

Ed jumps up from his seat.

"Now look here. He didn't make us do anything. We aren't a couple of kids anymore. We chose to do this without him telling us otherwise."

"Please Ed, you don't need to defend me. In a way, I agree with your friend. A part of me does feel responsible for what happened to you both. I can tell he said that for the simple reason he cares for you, as much as I do."

"You're not responsible. You had no idea this was going to happen to us. I had no idea I would be in a suit of armor again. Ed had no idea this type of fight would be happening. Trust me, Uncle Thomas, this was not your fault."

Mr. Sig stands up and goes to grab his coat. He puts it on and turns to the two sitting at his table.

"Come on you two. I am sure Izumi would want you to visit her. You are more then welcome to join us."

"Maybe another time. Those two need to pay their respects on their own. I'll stay here at the store and just wait for you to return."

The four of them leave to visit their loved on. Thomas had no idea when he said he will stay at the store, he would be watching it like this. Sitting at the counter, he looks over all the products that they sell. It was quite surprising just how much they had. The window was open next to him and the breeze felt good. Relaxing was something that he hadn't done for a while. Cutting himself off from day dreaming, he picks up the phone to report in. Mustang would want to know that they are actually staying away.


	14. Chapter 13 Battle with Bosely

**_Thanks for everyone who is reading. I do not own FMA or claim too._**

**_I hope everyone enjoys the story I continue to tell._**

Chapter 13

Battle with Bosely

Roy Mustang sits in the headquarters at Rush Valley. Soldiers are everywhere as they are still making improvements to the nearby buildings and the area where the fight broke out. The command center is more like a supply area then a military headquarters. He is on the phone with Lt. Colonel Thomas. It is a nice surprise that the Elrics have actually gone away for this short time. Mustang knew that they would show up sooner then expected.

"Don't worry Lt. Colonel. Everything will be fine in no time. You just need to deal with those boys keeping them there."

"I know Sir. You need to be careful of Bosely. He was a pain in the north and from what he started already, he is the same way."

"I will be careful. It shakes me up a little hearing how serious you are about this Thomas."

"Well Roy, I have a lot I want to pay back to that son of a bitch. I really don't want the brothers seeing that, which is the only reason I agreed to leave."

"Don't worry my friend, I will make sure he gets some amount of punishment. You know it is amazing how much a person lives through with severe burns."

"Careful General, you might get into a lot of trouble if someone hears you say that."

"I will only do what is needed to stop him."

"I'm sure you will. I need to go. I got customers coming into the store."

"I want you to report back to me once you getting ready to come back to Central."

"Yes Sir, Goodbye."

He hangs up the phone and grabs his jacket. Hawkeye is standing at the door ready to leave. Checking the crime scene where the red water is at, is the first thing they should do. He walks to the door and signals Riza to follow him. They already lost too much time trying to fix everything. It's time to focus everything on finding that man and getting him to talk. He gets in the back seat of his car and the Lt. gets in to drive. She starts the car and puts it into drive when all of a sudden an explosion sends the car flying into the air. The road collapses in front the headquarters as the car comes flying into the front of the building. Soldiers come flying to the car to check in the General.

"General Mustang? General Mustang, answer me."

"Hey get over here, get this damn door open."

"Hold on Sir. We will get you out."

Dozens of soldiers flood the scene to free their officers. Crowbars and hammers start at the car trying to pry the doors open. There is not a sound from inside the car. The first door to open is the front. When they open it, a bloody blonde falls out the car. Medical soldiers grab her and take her down.

"Hey is she alive?"

"Yes, she is. Can you get to the General?"

"No, the roof is caved in too bad. I can't even see him."

Three men on each side work to open any door on the back. Finally one budges open enough to put your hand into. All three pull repeatedly until someone is able to crawl into the back. They hear the voice of the soldier who just went in yelling "I got him, pull me out.". The men slowly pull the soldier out and see that their General is in horrible shape.

"We need a medic over here now."

"Get those stretchers over here. We need to get them to a hospital."

"Damn it, General, hang on."

An ambulance shows up and parks as close as they can. Soldiers line the building as they pass the General and Hawkeye toward the ambulance. The two look identical with their blood soaked faces. Neither of them has said a word or even moved. They get them to the ambulance and load them up. After they are on their way, a soldier looks out toward the road. Other soldiers are wounded and need medical aide. This blast was severe enough to collapse so much of the road. Looking down the road, people are coming toward the area. He starts to head them off to keep them away when he sees a man standing two blocks away. A man with a big smile stands by a corner of a building and starts laughing.

"Don't move you bastard. Come on men, that's Bosely over there."

Over a dozen people start running toward Bosely. He turns and runs down the alley with the military coming at him. Once the soldiers reach the spot they saw him, a grenade falls at their feet. They turn to run and the bomb goes off sending them flying into the road. Bosely stands in the back of the alley chuckling to himself about how the easy the military is to handle. Turning to leave, about twenty feet in front of him an explosion comes from the wall of a building. Dust and rock come flying toward him as he covers his face. Once the smoke starts to clear, he sees a large man standing in front of him. He is a little throw off by how large he is and for some reason he has taken off his shirt.

"Well baldy, who might you be?"

"You may think you just gained the upper hand against us. I am proud to say that your luck has changed. I'm Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist."

"Sorry, but I don't see alchemists as much of a threat."

"You should feel threatened. This form of alchemy has been passed down the line of Armstrongs for generations. Now behold my beautiful and artistic alchemy."

The Colonel slams the ground and stone spikes come toward Bosely. He dodges them and pulls his pistol to shoot. Armstrong grabs a huge rock and throws it up, as it comes down he punches it as hard as he can sending a spike at Bosely head on. Bosely doesn't have time to shoot as he is ducking the attacks from Armstrong. He turns and sees a door beside him. He shoots the doorknob and goes through the door. Running and getting some distance from the alchemist was the only way to get the advantage. Running through the home, he sees a front door and before he reaches it, a concrete wall comes up. Blocking the way out he turns to see Armstrong standing before him.

"Damn you, Armstrong. I hope you realize that these actions won't go unpunished."

"It's my job to bring you in. If I didn't feel you had any type of information, I would kill you right here."

Bosely raises his gun to shoot again. Armstrong dives his fists into the ground and a wall of rock comes against Bosely. It pins him to the wall behind him. Everything is covered except his head which starts to bleed from the impact. The Colonel walks up to him and punches him dead in the face. Soldiers come pouring into the house behind the Colonel.

"Sir, are you ok?"

"Yes I am. This man is Bosely. Charge him with assault to an officer and attempt of murder."

"Damn Sir, you really did a number on him. He is out cold."

"Get him out of that and transport him to Central. He is going to be answering a lot of questions for us."

At the hospital, nurses and doctors rush to the incoming ambulance. The doors open and the two wounded officers are taken inside. Rushing down the hospital aisle the medics who were with Mustang and Riza start telling the doctors what they found out.

"All right, what do we got here?"

"White male, late thirties, head injury and unresponsive. Massive blood loss, but nothing else seems to be wrong."

"Send this man to x-ray. I want his whole body gone over. What about the woman?"

"She also has a head injury but hers is more severe. We can't get the bleeding to stop. Her left hand also appears to be broken."

"Nurses, I want this women prepped for surgery right away."

As they are being rushed down the aisle, Roy starts to wake up. He starts to open his eyes to see lights rushing by his head. His head is throbbing and vision is a bit blurry. He starts to raise his head but is brought back down by a nurse.

"You can't move mister. You are injured."

"Where, where is she?"

"She is right in front of you. Don't worry she will be fine."

"Doctor, we are ready for surgery."

"Wait, who are you taking into surgery?"

"Sir, please stay down. She needs to have surgery."

"Damn it, let go of me. Riza, damn it, answer me."

He looks to his left, and sees an open door. Being rolled into a room is his love, Riza.

He tries to get up off the bed to rush to her but has nurses and doctors holding him down.

"What the hell are you doing? We need to get an x-ray of you. Stop moving around so much."

"Let me go, I need to go see her. Riza, don't you die on me. You need to let me go."

"Sir, please don't move."

"Riza, Riza, oh god don't die. I can't lose you, damn it, let me go. I need to go see my wife."


	15. Chapter 14 Recovery

**_Thank you for reading. I will now continue this story. _**

**_I do not own or claim to own FMA._**

Chapter 14

Recovery

Colonel Armstrong sits in the waiting room at Rush Valleys Hospital. So far the report from the nurses has been that General Mustang had to be sedated for x-rays. Lt. Hawkeye was still in surgery for her left hand. The head nurse told the Colonel what Mustang had said before he was sedated. It was hard to believe that he kept this marriage a secret from the military. Armstrong used his persuasive ways to keep the hospital staff from spreading the news. Calling Lt. Colonel Thomas and the Elrics was going to be a fun conversation. A nurse heading toward Armstrong asks him to please come with her. They walk down a hall and pass several rooms in the ER. Some of the rooms have soldiers that were involved with the fight that took place earlier. They lost a few men from that last explosion from Bosely and the overall night has been a disaster. Armstrong enters a room where General Mustang is waking up from being knocked out.

"General, can you hear me?"

"My head is killing me. Wait.....where is Riza?"

"She is still in surgery. Her left hand was almost completely crushed from the explosion."

"I need to see her. Will you take me to see her?"

"General, you can't see her. This is going to be rough for you but you have to stay here right now. I also silenced the staff of what you said to them earlier."

"What I said earlier? Great, I got a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"

"No sir, you don't need to explain anything. All of us knew something was going to happen between the two of you but we didn't know you could be so quiet about it."

"We got married shortly after I came back to Central. I always felt bad that we couldn't have the big wedding I wanted to give her. I promised her that if we ever got out of this military life I would offer that to her."

"You don't need to say anything to me about this. I'm just happy that the both of you survived this night. I also need to inform you I captured Bosely after the attack."

Fire lights up in the eye of the General. He sits up in the hospital bed with a look of rage across his face.

"I hope you left enough of that man for me?"

"Don't worry sir, I arranged for his transport to Central. This man will be ready for whoever comes to question him."

A nurse walks into the room and announces that Riza is done with surgery. Armstrong grabs a wheelchair and Roy sits down and they follow her toward the room where Riza is being kept. Once they walk in, they see Hawkeye laying in bed with a bandage across her head and her left hand wrapped all the way up to her elbow. A doctor comes in and checks out Riza and looks over her chart and vitals. The doctor asks the nurse to leave and he closes the door leaving her alone with the two officers.

"This hospital has been talking about the latest news. The fact that a General and his subordinate are married spreads very quick. I have done my part to silence them all as a favor to you General Mustang."

"Thank you doctor. I don't think I've done anything to deserve any favors from you."

"You have, but we will discuss that later. As for your wife, her hand will recover over time and her concussion hasn't caused any brain damage. Overall she is very lucky and will be waking up at any moment. I do need to discuss with you her other condition that involves you."

"Well what is it?"

"We will be keeping an eye on her for the next twenty four hours to make sure there will be no complications."

"What? With the concussion?"

"No. The fact that she is two months pregnant is a greater concern to us."

This floors the General. She never said anything about this. All the time they spend together and this never even came up in a conversation. He leans over to his wife and grabs her right hand and starts to cry. He is happy and so worried at the same time for his beautiful wife and soon to be mother.

"Doctor, does it look like that the baby will be fine?"

"Don't worry we ran tests on her and they showed that the accident caused no damage to the baby. I know this is so much to take in all at once but you should be happy. Your wife will survive and it looks like your kid will be fine as well. We will just keep an eye on them to make sure nothing comes up. I am sure you two will have a lot to talk about."

"I would like to be the first to congratulate you both on this exciting news General. I am so happy that the two of you will be having a child."

"Thank you Colonel Armstrong. I am so excited about this as well and right now I'm trying to find a way to tell her when she wakes up."

"I will leave you two alone with her. If you need anything just ask a nurse to come get me."

"Thank you doctor. You never did tell me your name or why you did me a favor."

"My name is Paninya. We have some common friends between the two of us. I am sure you know which ones I'm referring to. Those two brothers and Winry are good people and I wouldn't want anything to happen to their friends."

Morning has come and back in Dublith Ed wakes up and heads to the table and grabs a cup of coffee. Sitting around and just waiting for something to happen has never been his favorite thing to do. Mr. Sig is already up and getting the store ready to open. Colonel Thomas is still asleep and Al hasn't come out of his room yet.

"Did you sleep well Edward?"

"Nah. I have too much on my mind to sleep."

"You should take this time to rest up. I have a feeling that it might be a while till you can rest this much."

"I know. I just can't figure out how Al can be in that body and not be in the gate. I feel bad for my uncle who has to confront that monster that took away his family. Why in the holy hell would anyone want to bring back Bradley? There is so much going on that I don't understand and yet I feel like I should be doing something other than just sitting here"

"Izumi wouldn't want you to deal with this. She would probably yell at you and forbid you to have any further dealings with any of it. I know that you wouldn't listen so I'll just save my breath."

"I haven't told you how sorry I am that I wasn't here when she passed away. She meant a lot to me and Al. I hope that she knew just how much we loved her."

"Don't be an idiot. She didn't want Al to see that and she didn't want you to see it either. I know she wished she could have seen you one last time but that is all in the past. Right now you got more important things to do. Just use her guidance in these tough times and get back to your future that is waiting for you."

"Thank you. Sometimes I need to hear something like that just to remind I do have something better waiting for me. I wish teacher was here just to see Al and I actually start to have a good life."

"If she was, she would be happier then you would ever know."

Lt. Colonel Thomas makes his way to the table and sits next to Ed. He can tell that he walked in on an important conversation and feels a bit uncomfortable. walks away from the two of them and gets back to work. Thomas pours himself some coffee and tries his best to wake up. The phone rings and Mr. Sig answers it.

"Lt Colonel Thomas the phone is for you."

He gets up and heads to the phone.

"This is Thomas. Hello Colonel Armstrong, what can I do for you? What? When? All right, what do you want me to do? I understand we will be on our way as soon as possible. I'm not sure how long it will take. All right tell the General we will be reporting to him there. Goodbye."

"What was that? Did something happen to Mustang?"

"Get your brother and get ready. We leave for Rush Valley Hospital as soon as we can."


	16. Chapter 15 Discovery

**_I do not own FMA or claim too. Thanks to all that read._**

**_Just please enjoy._**

Chapter 15

Discovery

The train is unusually empty as the Elric's and Lt. Colonel Thomas makes their way toward Rush Valley. Thomas and Ed are sitting side by side with Al sitting across from them. Thomas takes out some tools and starts working on his wrist. It's been four months since he last saw Winry and he was in need of maintenance. Ed hasn't said much since finding out what happened to Mustang. Al keeps asking questions about what happened.

"Uncle Thomas, what did they do with Bosely?" Asks Al.

"I'm not sure. Colonel Armstrong didn't tell me earlier."

"That bastard is not going to get away with this."

"Ed, don't be like that. I have to settle an old score with him. You two shouldn't have any feeling of revenge against that man."

"Brother, he does have more of a right to be upset then we do."

"Still, to be so heartless and vicious toward people is unforgivable."

"Now boys, please understand that we aren't going to Rush Valley to be pissed. The General and Hawkeye have been hurt. They deserve our attention right now and after we see to them, Bosely will be our next target."

"I won't stand in your way when you confront that man. All I ask is that you leave enough of him alive so we can get information on Al."

"That's right. Uncle, I'm sure he was there when I was put in this armor. He must know what they did and how I can get my body back."

"I doubt it. He is not an alchemist. What you two need to start thinking about are who this man is working for."

That thought makes Ed go silent. So far Bosely has been the only name and face they have had to confront. All they criminals they captured in Rush Valley had no information to give them. He destroyed all the evidence he could, of the stone and the red water was gone from the fifth laboratory. Someone of great skill and information of the stone could possibly be in charge of everything that has happened.

"Uncle Thomas, could you help me with something?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Al, take off your helmet. I want to study that transmutation circle that keeps your soul in the armor."

Thomas puts his tools away and leans forward toward Al. He takes of his helmet and Ed and Thomas study the circle. The design is different from the one Ed had used and yet it beared a strange resemblance to what he saw from laboratory five.

"I'm sorry Ed, but my knowledge isn't as developed as yours is in this area."

"I know but look on how this is shaped. You can see the basic circle and these markings over here are what is the anchor for Al's soul."

"Well that part is easy enough, what I was referring to was the substance used."

"What do you mean?"

"It isn't blood. Dried blood is very easy to pick out. It does look like it but the color is far to red to be consistent with blood. The blood would have been dried and soaked into any part of the armor that it could. This still has the color and looks as if it never fully adhered to the armor."

"It has got to be the red water. They must have used it for the material in this transmutation."

"But Brother, red water has a limited life span. If that is true, who knows how long this transmutation is going to last."

Thomas sits back and crosses his arms. The thought of there being a time limit on this wasn't a pleasant thought. Ed continues to study the circle and the markings that aren't familiar to him. Al keeps looking around the car they are in to make sure they haven't attracted any unwanted attention. The three of them are getting very close to Rush Valley but the thoughts of Mustang and Hawkeye are not in their heads. They pass through a tunnel and with Ed still staring into Al, he is still able to clearly see the circle.

"Al, your transmutation circle, it still has a small glow to it."

They get through the tunnel and both uncle and nephew look more. That red color they were looking at wasn't just color. The hint of light was making it look that way.

"Ed, I think I understand this a lot better now."

"How can this be? A circle doesn't keep glowing after the transmutation takes place."

"Al, you can put your head back on now. We shouldn't be too concerned with you losing that body."

"Does that mean you understand what the hell is going on?"

"Yes Ed, this circle still glows from the simple fact of it hasn't quit. If this is indeed red water, and it still has a small glow means that energy is fueling it. Al saw a circle above him right before the transmutation. I think that Al's body is still in that same spot, and the red water is keeping this transmutation going."

"Would that preserve my body so it's still the same as when I was taken?"

"Unfortunately not, you know as well as I do that human alchemy cannot be perfect. They must have you hooked up to life support and fluids to keep your body alive. This does pose a different threat to you though. If your body dies then the transmutation might end. Being kept alive on those conditions won't last forever."

"Damnit, how can they do this? How do you know about the red water and its properties?"

"I used it to fuel the doorway when I brought you two home. I only had a couple small pieces of the incomplete stone and that allowed me the full day to do what I needed too. Imagine how long it could last if you had a never ending supply."

"Brother, does this mean that all the people have gone are helping me stay alive in this armor?"

"Probably, using it to do that and bringing back Bradley are their goals."

Fifteen minutes go by without a word from any of them. The train slows down and they see Armstrong standing on the platform waiting. Thomas stands up and grabs the bags from the overhead compartment.

"Keep this conversation among the three of us boys."

"We can trust the Colonel and Mustang with this."

"It's not them I'm worried about Ed. There might be a leak in the military about the use of alchemy. If these men indeed use the red water to keep a transmutation going then they might have read my research on how to do so. I only documented that within the military under General Mustang. Someone might be keeping an eye on us."

The train comes to a stop and the passengers start coming out. The Colonel opens the trunk and Thomas throws the bags in. Ed and Al get in the back and Thomas and Armstrong get in the front. Armstrong starts the car and they drive toward the hospital. Thomas questions his friend on what all that happened. Hearing the news on Bosely being took to Central was a sign of relief to the Lt. Colonel. He was sure that by now the man would have escaped.

"Colonel is Hawkeye ok?"

"She is still unconscious Al. I don't know when she will wake up. The General has not left her side since he has woken."

"I bet he is quite mad about the whole incident."

"Yes he is Ed, the General is very upset with the whole situation."

"I cant wait to get to Central and question our little friend."

They arrive at the hospital with Armstrong getting out first and escorting them to see Mustang. They pass military police standing at the entrance and every hall leading to the room had two more stationed. Finally they reach the hall with Mustangs and Riza's room near the end.

"Wow, the General sure has this place like a fortress."

"When a high ranking officer is nearly killed you cant be too careful Fullmetal."

This voice speaking to Ed was not from anyone he was with. He turns and looks behind him to see a female doctor standing outside a room. Al turns around as well and is very happy to see an old friend.

"Paninya, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Al, I'm a doctor at this hospital. Your two friends in there are my patients."

"Boy they must be in bad shape to recruit people like you in here."

"Still a little smart ass, aren't you Ed. Don't worry they need people like me. After all we couldn't have someone like you be a doctor here, they might have a height requirement."

Ed's blood starts to boil and he leaps at Paninya with Al catching him. Al drags Ed away from the doctor and takes him into the room.

"Let me go Al, I'll pound her damn head for that."

"Leave her alone Major Elric, she is one of the best doctors in this hospital."

He stops moving to see General Mustang sitting beside Riza. He hasn't shaved for a while and his hair is greasy from not getting a shower. He is slightly bruised and bandaged but not nearly as bad Riza. Al sits across from Roy looks over the unconscious blonde that lays between them. Dr. Paninya walks into the room and closes the door behind her.

"I'll ignore what you said back there as long as you tell me they are going to be ok."

"Yes Edward they are. The General will recover soon enough and Riza will be able to leave once she wakes up and we can do some more tests. General Mustang, have you told them yet?"

"Told us what?"

"Major Elric, Alphonse, and Lt. Colonel Thomas, this stays between us and no one must know."

"Roy you can trust me and these two boys, just fill us in on what is going on."

"Riza and I are married."

"Well, General that really isn't too much of a shock considering the history of you two."

"I know its not Ed, but we must keep quiet on this to help protect her. I don't want anyone to know that she is carrying my child."


	17. Chapter 16 Family Bonds

**_Thanks to all who read. Please submit a review if you want. I do not own FMA or claim too._**

**_Just enjoy the story._**

Chapter 16

Family Bonds

An armored truck pulls up to Centrals Capitol. As it stops,three dozen soldiers surround it and line the way into the building. They raise their guns and plant them into their shoulders. Every soldier takes aim toward the back of the truck. The doors open and four men get out dragging their criminal by chains. First Lt. Havoc and First Lt. Breda come out of the Capitol and take the chains from the soldiers. The three men start walking into the building with the four soldiers in the truck following them. The other men with their guns drawn are keeping Bosely in their sights until he is in the building.

Once inside they escort Bosely downstairs into the interrogation room. They sit him at a chair and lock the chains to the floor. Lt. Havoc sits down in the table across from him and Breda hands him a file. Inside the file are records and charges filed against Bosely. The file also includes the story of Thomas and his family. Havoc hadn't really read all the details of that day until just now. He starts to see the kind of man Bosely is and prepares himself to question the man in front of him.

"Mr Bosely, you are a wanted man by this country and others as well. I hope you are ready for Lt. Colonel Thomas to come and question you."

"Ha, I'm sorry but I don't think I will spend that much time here."

"He may go easy on you if you provide some level of information."

"I doubt that very much. You don't go easy on guys like me who burn your family. "

"There isn't a man in this building who wouldn't love to watch you die. Before that happens, we hope to get something out of you worthwhile. If you continue to refuse to help, we will have to resort to some tough tactics."

"Sorry First Lt. Havoc, you don't have the stomach to make a man like me talk."

"Well I am impressed. I haven't even introduced myself."

"A pathetic man like yourself was easy for me to study. All the little ants that Mustang has for his company I am very familiar with."

"I am not interested in what all you know about us. I want to know who all is involved with your operation and details of your plans."

"The only thing you need to concern yourself with at the moment is trying to survive the night that will take so many lives."

Outside the building two guards stand at attention keeping an eye for anyone that may be looking to break out their prisoner. The sun is starting to set with the cool breeze coming across their faces. Sounds of cars passing by are starting to lighten up as people are already heading home for the night. In front of the soldiers the rod iron gate has a light glow coming from the side. The one soldier goes to see the source of this strange yellow light reflecting off the cold metal. He hears a young boy laughing just on the other side of the wall with more light coming through. He opens the gate and steps out and looks to his right. A child sits on the ground huddled over a toy train laughing and playing. He notices a circle etched around the train with a part of the ground missing.

"Hey there, this area is only for important people. How did a young one like you get so close to this building?"

"I'm waiting for my dad to get done with work. He said he would be very busy again. I get really sad when he works so late."

"Aww it's ok. I am sure he will be done soon and then he can play with you. That train you got there, is it alchemy?"

"Yeah, daddy doesn't really like it. I am only twelve but I hope someday I can be like the Fullmetal Alchemist. I heard he was a kid just like me when he became a state alchemist."

"That's right. You sure are a smart little kid and very good. That train looks fantastic and this is the place where Fullmetal first became popular. I am sure the state would love to see another kid like you with this much talent."

The young boy stands up and starts stepping back away from the guard. His head is looking down on the ground toward the train he just made.

"Hey, you don't need to be afraid of me."

"I don't like looking."

"Looking at what?"

The soldier stares at the boy and sees a tear come down his cheek. A bright yellow light shines behind the soldier and as he turns three metal spikes pierce his body. One through his stomach, his chest and finally his head. As he falls to the ground another light shines and the guard standing outside the building is murdered the same way. The metal from the gate is twisted and missing from the two transmutations. A young woman walks up to the boy who is crying a little harder now.

"Don't cry, you know this was going to happen."

"I know, but sis I don't like it when we have to do this."

"Come on, I am sure that dad is probably done working by now."

In the interrogation room Havoc is getting tired of talking to Bosely. He unbuttons his jacket and lays back into the chair. Breda heads for the door to leave for the evening. Tonight is not his night for surveillance. After he leaves, Havoc begins more questions only to get smart ass comments back. The alarm sounds and he jumps to his feet. Bosely just sits motionless, unaffected by the sound. A soldier comes into the room to inform Havoc.

"Sir, we need to move the prisoner."

"What the hell is going on?"

"We have a breach in the south wall. Two soldiers are dead with no sign of the attackers."

"Get every man you have over here and seal the building. I'll stay here with the prisoner and lock the door. We can't risk moving him if intruders are roaming free."

The soldier leaves and Havoc heads for the phone. He dials furiously and keeps an eye on his smiling prisoner.

"This is First Lt. Havoc, and I need to speak to General Mustang immediately. I don't care if he is with Lt. Hawkeye this is an emergency."

"Calling the General now won't help you."

"Damnit I need you to get him now!"

An explosion out side the room shakes the two men. Havoc hears gunfire and screams from men as each shot gets closer to his location. Bosely still just sits at his chair smiling and staring deep into Havocs eyes. The gunshots stop, and so do the screams. He draws his gun as he sees a yellow light shining from the door. The door begins to melt away like oil slowly across the floor. He opens fire to anything that may be coming but nothing comes through. He stops and starts walking toward the open doorway. A young woman comes into his sights and he lowers his gun, stunned to see this pretty little blonde standing before him.

She kneels down and places her hands on the floor and a large portion of the floor comes crashing into Havoc sending him into the wall. His right hand is covered by the floor holding him into the wall. He can't break free from it to get his gun that is smashed into his hand. The left arm and shoulder are still exposed as he tries to go for the phone still hanging beside him.

General Mustang runs to the phone as he just heard he had an emergency phone call. He picks it up to hear Havoc screaming for help. Mustang yells into the phone as loud as he can. Finally he hears nothing.

"Havoc, answer me."

"Could it be, is this the famous Flame Alchemist?"

"Who is this? What have you done to Havoc?"

"I'm sorry General but I think I have to be going now. I did appreciate your hospitality and your boy here sure did keep me entertained."

"Bosely if you kill him, I will make your death a slow and painful one."

The phone goes silent. Mustang starts yelling into again to realize that he was hung up on. He calls for the Elrics and Thomas to get to Central. Armstrong comes up to the General to get informed as to what happened.

Back in the interrogation room the young woman walks up to Havoc placing her hand over his left shoulder. Blood starts pouring from his mouth and his vision begins to blur. Bosely walks right in front of him and starts laughing very softly. The three of them hear footsteps and turn to see the brother of the young woman standing behind them.

"You don't need to be here for this. Just go stand outside and let daddy know if anyone else is coming."

"But, what do I do if someone does come?"

"Just yell for me, I will be there to take care of it."

The boy puts his head down and walks outside the room. Bosely turns to Havoc and grabs him by the throat cutting off all the air to his throat. He tries to fight but the young woman has his left arm pinned to the wall.

"I want you to listen to me. Everything you know and are used to will change. You love to be the ladies' man but I am afraid things will be even more difficult for you now."

"What? What will you do to me?"

Before Havoc can ask for anymore, he gets a flash of yellow light. His shoulder is blown from his body and his arm hits the floor. He tries to scream but the grip Bosely has on his throat muffled his voice. His eyes start to roll back into his head as Bosely lets go.

"If you survive tonight the only attention you will receive from the ladies is sympathy for a cripple."

"Dad, we need to go. We will have a lot more company any second."

"All right dear, just make sure you provide enough exits. Tell your brother that we need to get out quickly."

"I will. This evening has been a little much for the both of us."

"Trisha, what have I taught you? You need to be ready for war at any time. Now go get Al, and this evening is about to get a lot more fun for everyone."


	18. Chapter 17 Pain and Alchemy

_**I do not own FMA or claim too. Please leave a review.**_

**_Enjoy the story._**

Chapter 17

Pain and Alchemy

Major Elric and Al investigate the damage done yesterday. The detail that went into every transmutation was impressive and gruesome. The interrogation room where they found Havoc was a complete disaster. They walk across the door that used to be on its hinges but now it looks like a pool of melted iron on the floor. Al kneels down to study the remains of it while Ed walks over to where Havoc was pinned up to the wall. Hammers and crowbars lay all around the floor in the drying blood from their friend.

"Al, who do you think would be capable of doing this?"

"I don't know brother. The soldiers said it was just a couple kids."

"Yeah, but what kids would go through all this trouble to free a man like him?"

"Maybe he forced some kids who knew alchemy to work for him."

"I don't think so. The way they killed those men and what they did to Havoc, shows they have no regard for human life or alchemy."

A soldier walks into the room and motions for the Elrics to follow him. They leave the room and are escorted outside the building to a car waiting for them. Colonel Armstrong is standing alongside the black car and the engine is already running. Ed opens the door to the front passenger side of the car and Al opens the door to the back. The two get in and wait for Armstrong to enter the vehicle. A couple of soldiers go to Armstrong and they discuss things that the brothers cannot hear. After a few minutes the Colonel gets in and starts driving away from the building.

"What did you two discover in there?"

"Whoever they are, they are very good at what they do."

"Al, what are your thoughts?"

"Sorry Colonel, I don't know what I can share with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sorry Sir, I didn't mean I couldn't tell you anything. I don't know how they did it so easily and were able to escape."

"First Mustang and Riza getting taken out of action so easily. Now we got a murdering maniac loose in Central with a pile of bodies behind him. Colonel Armstrong, who is next?"

"I don't know boys. This man seems to be one step ahead of everything we do. Lets hope that Havoc can remember what happened."

They arrive at Central Hospital where the chaos from yesterdays attacks still is evident there. Thirty-two men and women were admitted there yesterday with doctors scrambling to get all patients into surgery and treated. Lt. Havoc was one of the first operated on and was in recovery. The halls are filled with soldiers and nurses. The soldiers are standing guard through doorways and specific rooms. The nurses and traveling back and forth between rooms keeping a close eye on all the victims of the attack.

They make it to the room where Havoc was recovering. A soldier comes up to the three men before they go in.

"Colonel Armstrong, Major Elric, we have received several reports of two people getting off the train in Central two days ago. So far we have no details on their names or where they came from."

"Check the boarding schedule from Rush Valley. That is where Bosely came from and I think they might have come from there."

"Yes Colonel, about Lt Havoc. We need to get a statement from him about the events that took place."

"We will handle the questioning for him. Inform the General at Rush Valley Hospital that Lt Havoc is recovering and we began to get his statement."

The soldier salutes them and the three men enter Havocs room. A nurse is attending to his bandages to where his left arm and shoulder use to be. A deep bruise is across his throat where Bosely had a hold of him. He gripped him so hard that you can see the lines of his fingers. Al sits on the left side of him with Armstrong and Ed standing near the foot of the bed. Armstrong asks the nurse to leave so they can talk to their friend.

"Lt. Havoc, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Colonel. The bastard let me keep my ears, I guess I should be thankful for that."

"I'm sorry this happened. I should have been with you instead of with the General."

"Gee Sir that makes me feel pretty important to hear you say that."

"Can you remember any details of what happened in there?"

"Every second of it. I wish I couldn't though. The pain of having your arm blown off was something I could have gone without remembering."

The door opens to the room and Lt. Colonel Thomas enters. He holds a clipboard and paper in his hand. He closes the door behind him and sits down beside Al. He turns the pages to fresh sheet of paper and waits for anything that Havoc might say.

"I don't know how you survived such an attack. This man doesn't like to leave people alive who spoke to him. I want you to tell me everything."

"They came fast Sir. One minute I am trying to get him to talk and the next the alarms are ringing and gunfire is getting louder outside the room. A yellow light shined all over the door and in a few seconds it was on the floor. I was taken back at the sight of a young woman standing there. It was such a stupid thing for me to do, and I should have fired. Before I could get my senses to work, she placed her hand on the floor and it tore apart the floor in front of me and sent me flying into the wall."

"Did she say anything to you before she attacked?" asked Thomas.

"No, it was like she just had no emotion toward me. She was very cold and quick with what she did. She walked over to Bosely and freed him with alchemy, destroying the chains we had on him. She walked over to me and placed her hands on my shoulder."

"Did she draw any transmutation circles during this time?"

"Again, no she didn't. On her hands looked like a tattoo of one. It didn't look like the only one I had seen before from Scar. It was just a simple transmutation circle going across the top of her hand."

"Brother that must be how she moved about so quickly."

"I know Al, we should assume that she has done stuff like this before."

"After that, Bosely grabbed my throat and was talking to me. Right before my arm went flying, I saw a young boy enter the room. He looked to be so young to be in the middle of everything. Then Bosely told him to leave the room. He said he didn't need to see what was going to happen."

"Well that sure doesn't sound like him. A man like that never had any compassion for anyone aside from himself."

"I guess being a father can turn the most blood thirsty monster into a softy from time to time."

This bit of news grabbed everyone's attention in the room. Thomas just stopped writing as soon as this was spoke. Armstrong just looks shocked as Ed and Al look more confused. Armstrong grabs his bag and removes files he has on Bosely.

"According to our records, Bosely has no children to speak of."

"That's what I read as well. I was shocked to think that somehow he had children let alone would use them to help him."

"Can you tell me anything about his kids?"

"Well Thomas, the young woman was about average height, very skinny with long blonde hair. The boy was only a little shorter then her with a dirty blonde hair color. Both were wearing very nice clothes and you could tell they were related."

"This does match the description we have been getting from eye witnesses at the train station."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Before I passed out I think I heard their names as well. The girl was named Trisha and I believe the boy was named Al."

Thomas stands up and storms out of the room. Ed and Al try to chase him down and finally do so right outside the hospital. He tries so to get into his car with the two brothers holding him back.

"Hey now old man, what do you think you're doing?"

"Ed, Al, let go of me this instant."

"Uncle Thomas, why are you leaving now?"

"Please tell Mustang I need to take a short leave of absence from this mission."

"Why the hell would we do that? You know how important this is to us. We need to get Al his body back and stop them from bringing back Bradley."

"God Damnit Ed, do you realize who those kids were?"

"Who cares, as long as they are Bosely's that is all we need."

"No, Ed, that is not all we need. I need to travel back north and visit my old home. Those are the names of my children that are supposed to be dead."

Ed and Al let go of their uncle on hearing him say that. He gets into his car and drives off without even looking back at his nephews. The two go back into the hospital and fill Armstrong and Havoc in on why he left. The Colonel grabs the phone next to Havoc and calls Mustang.

Back in Rush Valley General Mustang is on the phone taking notes on everything that Armstrong is telling him. He cleared out one of the hospital rooms and turned it into a temporary command center. Warrant Officer Falman is beside him reading everything that he is writing. After the phone call is over, he hands orders to Falman and gets up to leave. He walks down the hall and enters the room where his wife is still at. So far he has yet to speak to her and at times like this he misses her comfort.

"Well dear, I think we might have more problems then we can handle. Havoc was nearly killed and one of my best men has left. Thomas wont return until he discovers whatever he can up north. Ed and Al are in Central with Armstrong heading up the investigation on Bosely. Im stuck here with you in the hospital and the man who is responsible for most of it is now loose again. We know so little about how much of an enemy we have and people are still vanishing. A terrible war was thrown into our laps and we have no idea on how to fight it. I hope you can hear me and know that no matter what I won't be leaving your side."

He grabs her hand and kisses her very lightly on the cheek. He leans over her stomach and kisses it as well. Throughout the chaos that has happened he still can't get over the fact that he will be a father. He hears Fury asking for him outside the hall and turns to go find him. Standing in the doorway looking out he sees all his men working in the room he made his new post. They are making phone calls and passing out orders to all the lower soldiers. Fury walks up to him and hands him a telegram that just came in. He steps out of the room and starts to head toward his command center before a faint voice stops him in his tracks. He turns his head to see a very tired woman staring right into his.

"Roy, what happened to me. Why did I feel you kissing my stomach?"


	19. Chapter 18 Hope

**_I do not own FMA or claim too. I appreciate all who read._**

**_Just enjoy the story and new chapters will keep coming._**

Chapter 18

Hope

Roy sits down beside his wife and grabs her hand. Hearing her voice for the first time was a relief that he didn't realize how badly he needed. She goes to move her other hand and realizes the cast that is on it. She lets go of Mustangs hand and feels her head to feel the bandages that are wrapped around most of it. Roy takes her hand and places it on her stomach. A look of concern comes across her face.

"Roy, is there something else that is wrong with me?"

"No dear, nothing else is wrong with you. Your left hand was shattered and you suffered some minor brain swelling. Aside from a bunch of cuts and bruises you are going to live through this."

"Then, why is my hand on my stomach?"

"Dear, we have a new challenge ahead of us. Out of all the military training we have had and wars we fought together. This mission will be a test of our knowledge. I hear parenting can be quite brutal from time to time."

Her eyes widen and tears start to form. Roy takes his hand and places it on her cheek. She closes her eyes and sits up to wrap her arm around him. They hold each other for a few minutes then she gasps and pushes Roy away.

"Does this mean that everyone knows about us?"

"Don't worry about anything and only the people who are trustworthy have knowledge about this."

"Well we better get everything that we need in order. When do we leave this place?"

"Now hold on a second. I don't think you will be returning to front line just yet. With that hand of yours unuseable, I think you better be working the office."

"Roy, don't you dare try to pull rank on me now. We were almost killed and now I have a baby that I am thinking of. I want to fight as soon as I can."

" Then lets make a deal. We both work the command center and when a possible fight comes up. I will go alone. As soon as you are able to hold your own I will make sure you get plenty of fighting in. Don't worry about getting your revenge just yet. I am sure we will have plenty of time to get that son of a bitch."

"I just can't imagine sitting down in some office while you go and fight on your own."

"This is the point where you just need to agree with me. From a professional stand point, it is unethical to have a subordinate guarding me when they can no longer fully protect themselves. From a personal stand point, I will not have my wife and soon to be mother risking her life when it is completely pointless. I love you and I am only thinking of your safety."

" I love you to Roy. For now I will wait until I am able to fight. Once I am, you better not hold me down."

"I think I can agree with that. Now I better start filling you in on what all has happened since you have been napping."

Two days have passed since the Elrics visited their friend in Central. Havoc lays in his room with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Colonel Armstrong is sitting next to him reading the paper. With the Elrics leading the investigation, he has placed himself in charge of Havocs security. Still, no word yet of the whereabouts of Bosely since the attack. With the possibility of him still being in Central, the hospital and Havoc are still very important. Havoc takes his smoke from his mouth and flicks the ashes onto the floor.

"Sir, I think you can find a better way to entertain yourself."

"Don't waste your breath on such nonsense. Every man is important to this State and you are no exception."

"Well I guess this pretty much ends my military career. I can't very well continue to work with part of my body missing."

"Stop that nonsense. You have orders coming in from the General and regardless of your condition, I do expect you to carry them out."

"What orders?"

There is a knock on the door and Armstrong gets up to answer it. He opens it to see Falman standing there. He is in his civilian clothes and carrying a bag with him. He walks over to Havoc and salutes him. He reaches into his bag and pulls out a large file for Havoc. He hands the file over to him and sits down where Armstrong was sitting.

"This is a direct order from General Mustang. First Lt. Havoc, you are ordered to recover as soon as possible and follow the instructions in this folder."

"Boy, I'm barely conscious and the General is just throwing me into the grinder. I hope it's nothing too risky."

He opens the folder and starts reading. A small chuckle comes out of him as he closes it. Armstrong goes to the door but is stopped by Falman. He pulls out another file and hands it to Armstrong.

"Sorry Sir, but this order is for you and it is absolute."

"Hmm, I see I am supposed to report to Rush Valley. Why would the General place such an order?"

"You are to take over the security and help General Mustang along with Lt. Hawkeye in their temporary command center."

"I see, and what about the security of this hospital?"

"I will head up the security here and work alongside the Elrics in the investigation on Bosely."

"Well with you in charge here and Edward and Al working. I feel comfortable with these orders. Lt. Havoc I look forward to your return."

He salutes Falman and Havoc and leaves the room. Falman goes to sit down by Havoc and sees that his cigarette is about to go out. He lights it for him and sits beside his fellow soldier.

"So, what does the General have in mind for you?"

"Well, I have detailed instructions on how I should get better. The other section is a travel order."

"A travel order?"

"Yes, it seems that to fully recover from this incident, I must go to a small town called Resembool."

Back in the Capitol Building, the Elrics are working in an office going over all information regarding Bosely. They have to go over every lead and piece of information that comes through there. So far they have only turned up dust in their search. Every lead has led them a little closer to him but now finding the next good one was a challenge. Al gets up and heads toward the door.

"Brother, its time we do things a little different."

"What's wrong with this?"

"All those years ago, we traveled in search of our answers. We didn't stay cooped up in some office or center to solve our cases. We spent months in Rush Valley to catch criminals that might have been able to help us."

"It's different now. Now we have a specific target and following up on these leads and letting the other men do the hard work. We got the easier job here."

"I don't want the easier job. I'm sick of this way of doing things. I want to get out there and find this man and get my body back."

"Don't be stupid, you know you can't just go out there and do whatever you want."

"I never thought I would say this to you brother, but when did you become such a coward?"

Ed stops reading and stands up from his desk. He walks up to Al and shoves him into the door. Al claps his hands and puts them on the wall behind him. The wood paneling comes off the wall and smacks Ed right upside the head. Ed falls to his feet and shakes his head. He claps his hands and goes to place them on the floor but Al stops him with a transmutation on his own. The carpet on the floor wraps Ed up like a gift under the Christmas Tree. He walks up to Ed and smacks him right upside the head.

"Damnit Al, let me go."

"No, Ed, not until you realize how bad you have gotten."

"Shut up, you don't know what your talking about."

"Look at yourself Ed. You don't have the ability to even fight against me in little kiddy games. With everything that we did when looking for the stone, something like this should have been nothing. Are you just scared of losing? Are you scared of Bosely, or how about not being able to fix me?"

"I can't fight like I used too. This time I just have to be careful."

"But why fight like that?"

"I promised Winry I wouldn't let anything happen to me. I also promised her I would take care of you as well."

"Listen, brothers, I know you don't want anything to happen to me. I know that you are worried that things are going get dangerous. This journey we are on poses more danger then anything we encountered. People are dying and getting hurt all around us. Through all of that, people still believe in you. Mustang still trusts you with his life like so many do. Right now we need the Fullmetal Alchemist fighting this battle. We don't need Major Elric who sits behind a desk reading paperwork and giving orders. If you want to see Winry again, if you want to see me back in my body, then stop this careful behavior."

Al claps his hands and places them on the floor to release his brother. He goes to transmute and realizes he doesn't need too. Ed performs a transmutation and puts everything back the way it was. He walks up to Al and kicks him right in the chest. Al crashes into the wall and before he can adjust to what has happened, Ed has a blade from his automail right against Al's eye.

"Brother, what are you doing?"

"This is a promise to you Al. I promise to stop this behavior. From now on its full speed ahead and don't expect me to slow down for anyone. Let's go out there and check out these leads for ourselves. Lets hope that we run into some trouble before the day is done."


	20. Chapter 19 Prodigy vs Prodigy

**_Thanks to all who have read and I hope you continue to enjoy._**

**_I do not own FMA or claim too._**

Chapter 19

Prodigy vs. Prodigy

Ed stands outside a building waiting for Al to arrive. Their latest lead has led them to this hotel that was condemned. The windows are broken and the paint is rotting away from the shutters. Birds fly in and out of the open main door and the grass has grown over most of the sidewalk. Al walks up to Ed dragging along a man in a uniform. Al tosses him in front of Ed and they begin their questioning.

"You know soldier, all we wanted from you were some answers."

"I got nothing to say to a dog like you."

"Listen buster. I am a Major to this military and when I order you talk you talk."

"Ha, what makes you think I answer to any military dogs?"

"I know he may not look like a Major, but my brother is one and a State Alchemist on top of it. If you don't want to go another round with me, I suggest you answer anything he asks."

"Now then, why were you buying tickets at the train station?"

"What's wrong with going on a little vacation?"

"You bought three tickets, one adult and two children."

"Did I commit a crime?"

"Those happen to be the same type of people we are looking for. When we got here to this bogus address to see who bought them, we found you. As soon as you saw us, you ran very hard. You gotta be pretty fast to outrun my brother."

"You don't have a damn thing on me. So I bought some tickets and now you found me. Good luck actually pressing any charges."

Ed grabs the man by the collar and drags him up to his feet. "Damnit, I don't have time for your mouth. Who were those tickets for and what is in that building?"

"I work for people far scarier then you little man."

Ed drops the man and punches him dead in the nose. He falls back and lands on the ground knocked out. For once he would like to find a bad guy who didn't have to insult his height. He takes some handcuffs and locks the guy to a street light outside the hotel. Al and Ed walk into the hotel to see what he was hiding.

The main lobby looked as bad as the outside. Furniture was dusty and broken. No one had used the main desk in years and red leather that lined it had dried and cracked. With the amount of dirt on the floor they could see foot prints leading up the stairs. They slowly make their way up the worn staircase following the trail. At the top of the stairs they spot a trip wire with a grenade attached. They step over it and start down the hall along the creaking boards. On the left-hand side of the hall two rooms have fresh tracks in front of them. Before they reach them, a young woman opens the door and stands outside her room. A young boy peaks his head out and the woman signals him back into the room.

"Who are you two?"

"We're the Elric brothers. Who are you?"

"Are you the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"I take it that you know me?"

"I know you very well Ed. Your brothers' name is Al. I'm sorry my dad isn't here at the moment. I'm sorry but I am going to have to kill you both now."

Ed claps his hands and places them on the floor. Large planks of wood go toward the woman. Before they reach her, she claps her hands and stops the transmutation. She claps her hands and places them on the wall. An electric wire rips from the wall and wraps around Al. Ed transmutes his arm into a long blade and goes running toward her. She grabs a doorknob and makes a blade of her own.

The two battle fiercely in the hall. Kicking and slashing their blades back and forth. Ed is surprised that this young woman is keeping up with him so well. Every time he gets a little breathing room to transmute she is ready to stop any that he can produce. He lunges at her with his right arm and she ducks and kicks him right upside the head. He goes crashing into the wall and turns to see her hand on the floor.

"I wonder if your brothers' armor is as tough as it looks."

Ed looks back at Al and the floor launches Al into the trip wire they just passed. As soon as he lands onto the wire the grenade explodes and sends Al flying into the ceiling. Dust and smoke fill the hallway and Als' right arm lands right in front of Ed. Ed looks up at the woman who is just staring deep into his eyes. She places her hand on the floor again and boards pin Ed up against the wall.

"I guess it wasn't that tough."

"Is Bosely your dad that you were talking about?"

"Yes he is. He raised my little brother and me so we can help him fight against the monsters who destroyed our country."

"I think it's funny that a man claiming to be a father would raise his kids for such an act. From what I read he hates alchemists."

"Our alchemy is for the destruction of this corrupt world and he makes us get stronger every day."

"Your name is Trisha and your little brother is named Alphonse. Am I correct?"

"How did you know that?"

"When you blew off the arm of that soldier, you forgot to make sure he died. He told us about you and what you did."

"Brother......."

Ed looks back and sees Al laying on the floor. His chest one leg and arm are still attached. Dents and black marks line what is left of his body. Ed yells for his brother to stop and is silenced when Trisha places her hand over his mouth.

"That isn't part of the plan dear."

Bosely makes his way to the top of the stairs. He struggles to get his footing from the blast and steps over Als' body. He walks up to Ed and removes Trishas' hand. He punches Ed in the jaw and blood starts pouring from his mouth.

"I though we had a little talk about what you were supposed to be doing Elric? You are supposed to trying to save your little brother. The only way you can do that is by giving us our leader ."

"If you think that I am going to help any of you, then you are crazy beyond what anybody thinks."

"Bradley will return to this world. Remember we are the ones who put your brothers' soul into that armor. If that isn't enough of a reason for you to help us then he is useless."

Bosely walks over to Al and removes an explosive from his pocket. He removes a pin and places his hand inside Als' body.

"If I let go of this small explosive, your brother is dead. Its not as powerful and the one he already encountered but I am sure the amount of damage would be enough to destroy that blood seal."

"Stop. Damnit he's my brother. You can't take him away from me."

"You got two months Fullmetal. Two months to figure out how to bring Bradley from the other side of gate. If you fail this mission everyone that ever mattered to you will die."

He removes his hand from Als' body and holds the bomb in his right hand. He walks up to Ed and holds the bomb right against his cheek. With his other hand he slowly places the pin back into it. He drops it at Edwards feet and walks into the hotel room. He grabs his bags and escorts the two kids down the stairs.

"I'll be keeping a closer eye on you Fullmetal. You will not get another chance at attacking my children."

"I have one more question for you Bosely. Are those really your kids?"

"Of course they are. This little girl is something of a prodigy, isn't she? Why do you ask me such a stupid question?"

"Well they have the same names as my uncles' kids. Only he was told they were dead."

"I told you they are my children and if you or anyone questions that again I wont wait two months."

They hear cars stopping outside the hotel and Bosely runs down the stairs with his kids. A few minutes later soldiers run up the stairs and find Ed against the wall. They repeatedly ask him if he is ok but he is not talking to them. They start ripping down hunks of wood to release their Major. He is finally free and walks past them and sits down next to Al.

"I need someone to contact General Mustang and tell him that Bosely is still in Central. Tell him that Major Elric and Alphonse Elric engaged him in a battle and he got away. He is looking for a way out and we must not let him escape."

"Yes, Sir."

"Al, are you still with me."

"Brother, this was a horrible way for our day to end. I don't believe him when he said they were his kids."

"I know, but you got your wish. We went back to doing things like we used too."

"Very funny, Ed. I don't know where all my body blew into."

"Don't worry. We will find it. I know Mustang is going to yell my ear off for this."


	21. Chapter 20 Northern Truth

**_Thanks to those who have read and enjoyed._**

**_I do not own FMA or claim too._**

Chapter 20

Northern Truth

Lt. Colonel Thomas is walking down an old dirt road. The smells and sights of his former town bring him much joy. The old homes and fields of his former home are like a breath of fresh air. He looks up ahead and sees the old house that he and his family once vacated. The grass is overgrown and the home is in need of repairs. The door is left open just as he left it the day his wife died. He walks in and has flashbacks of his family playing in the living room. The floor is dirty from rain and the elements of the changing year. Stains of blood are still soaked in the floor where his wife lost her life that fateful day. He kneels and places his hands on her dried blood.

"Dear, I wish you were alive today. I wish none of this ever happened. I wish you could meet our two nephews. I see my sister in them every time I look at them. I hope you can forgive me, I haven't yet killed the man who did this to you. Now I must go do something that I never imagined I would have to."

He leaves his home and closes the door behind him. Even after all those years of being left open the latch shuts like it was brand new. The road up to the cemetery was always something Thomas hated. It was all uphill and a very rough road. No one enjoyed it, not even to visit their family. All the locals that lost their lives would need help bringing them up here. Thomas helped countless people bring their departed family and friends there.

Arriving at the gates to his families resting place he sees an old shack still in tack. An old man used to live there. Jonathan was in charge of this place. He walks over and knocks on the door and that same old man answers.

"Hello? May I help you?"

"Hello Jonathan, it has been a while."

"My god, is that you Edward?"

"Yes my old friend, it's me. I thought you would have long retired from this work."

"Eh, I don't think I can retire until someone else is digging my grave. I haven't seen you since you came to visit your family."

"I need to see my children, if you don't mind."

"Of course not, but why did you come and see me first?"

"I need a shovel."

The two old friends walk across the cemetery and come to the graves of Edwards' family. Their tombstones are still in great condition and the grass is nice and cut around all the graves. Thomas knows that even though this old man is nearing his end the job he has never has gone undone. Thomas takes firm hold of his shovel and starts digging right at Tricia's grave. The dirt moves freely since his automail arms are doing the digging.

"You know me Edward, I don't like to pry into others business but I have to ask why are you doing this?"

"I never saw their bodies. For reasons I cannot tell you I need to make sure they are here."

He continues digging, getting deeper and deeper. Sweat starts falling from his face and this work is a lot harder then he anticipated. Never seeing them dead was always a relief for him but now it is a requirement. He feels the low thud of the shovel hitting wood. Reality sets in even further for Thomas. He shakes away the feeling of nausea and scrapes the loose dirt off his sons' casket. "You don't have to open it." The words of his friend do not reach his ears as he already kneeling down and beginning to open it.

The hinges are hard to open as he pulls with all his strength to see his sons face. After minutes of pulling on the lid it finally starts to come free. The old air escapes the coffin and Thomas opens it the rest of the way.

"Jonathan, you know how my family died don't you?"

"Of course I do, and they were killed by a mad man named Bosely."

"Not who damnit but how?"

"They were burnt to death in a house fire, why do you ask me that?"

"This child is not burnt. He is shot. You mind explaining that to me."

"The funeral was a closed casket. No one wanted to see two badly burnt kids at services. After the bodies were identified as your children they sealed them."

"I bet the son of a bitch that identified them was working with Bosely. That bastard has my kids."

Thomas closes the casket and climbs out of the grave of the unidentified child. He places the shovel next to the grave and starts to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I got the answer I want, you need to get some authorities up here and dig up the other grave. I'm sure you will find out those two are missing kids."

He hears Jonathan cursing away as this means a lot more work and dealing with dead children was especially hard on him. He knows that he must get back to Mustang. The boys need to know the truth to this. His kids need to be saved from Bosely. The thoughts in his head are spinning at a million miles per minute. He is walking down the path from the cemetery and trying to make sense out of it all.

_Damn, why is this so complicated? This war started up here, why is it taking place elsewhere? This should be between me and Bosely. I must be missing a connection here. Bosely had to find out the truth behind Bradley from someone who was close to it all. Ed and Al were both in the other world, and all the files were sealed from anyone without top clearance. They must have known that Ed performed a human transmutation and succeeded in bringing Al back. That makes no sense, Al brought Ed back to life with the Philosophers Stone so he seems the one who would have more knowledge on using the red water. I get putting Al in that armor to make Ed do something horrible like bring Bradley back. Those two boys are the perfect ones to make something like this happen but who would have known this and had the motive to combine the hatred Bosely has the extreme soldiers who hate our government. Maybe I should go check on the boys and see if they might have a clue as to if anyone is left from the time they were fighting against the homunculus._

In central Ed is working with a couple of soldiers to pick up the remaining pieces of armor. Al is leaning against the wall not saying a word. Fallman has arrived and is keeping crowd control from anyone seeing Al that is not authorized. Ed finds a few more pieces and takes them over to Al. Al gives a long sigh and still isn't actually speaking. These times of being apart are a little embarrassing for Al. Ed walks into the hotel room where the three were staying. The beds show signs of someone staying in them and food wrappers are on the floor. There is a small desk in the corner of the room and he starts to go through it.

In the desk is mostly old papers from when the hotel was still in operation. A brochure, a room service menu and a newspaper. Ed starts throwing the junk to floor and hears the sound of a rock hitting the wood floors. He turns to look down and a faint red color is showing through the old papers. He moves the papers away from the object and finds a familiar thing from his past. A small red stone lay on the floor. It's jagged like a rock and no bigger then a fingernail. Ed picks it up and runs to Al who is looking a little more complete but is still missing a few parts.

"Al, look at this."

He hands Al the stone with his back toward the rest of the soldiers.

"Brother, where did you find this?"

"It was in a desk from their room."

"It looks like the incomplete Philosophers Stone that was used by the military years ago."

"Yeah, it seems that besides the red water they are making stone fragments again."

"I don't understand Ed, they are hoping to use the red water to bring back Bradley. What do they need the stones for?"

"I'm not sure yet. We better be extra careful. Both of us know the power these stones hold. I just hope they don't do anything too stupid."


	22. Chapter 21 Deadline

_**I do not own FMA or claim too.**_

**_I hope you enjoy reading._**

**Chapter 21**

**Deadline**

Two months have passed since Ed and Alphonse had their encounter with Bosely and his two kids. Many buildings have been destroyed and fighting amongst the military and rebels has heated up. Lt. Colonel Thomas has gone missing since his trip up to the north. General Mustang is back in Central trying to get to a conclusion in this war. Certain lower class residential streets have gone empty as the enemy has increased their collection for the stone.

Lt. Havoc is getting ready to make his trip to Resembool. The surgeries to his shoulder have healed enough so he can be fitted with a new arm. Many hours of treatment were required to repair the damage left on him from his attack.

"Damn, and here I thought I would be taking a nice long vacation."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm only going since I have not fully recovered and the General won't use me on the front lines anymore."

Lt. Hawkeye is there helping Havoc get packed in the hospital. Her hand is still in a cast from the explosion that almost took the life of herself and her husband. They are both dressed in civilian clothes and carrying what little weapons they can.

"Come on, you will be back to fighting in no time."

"I don't trust him to let me fight once I am healed. He will be too concerned with our family to do such a thing."

"I guess Mustang is getting pretty soft in his old age."

The two leave the hospital and get into a car heading to the train station. Once they arrive at the train station some of their friends are there to see them off. Armstong, Breda, Fallman and Mustang have all showed up. They help Havoc out of the car and give him a proper farewell. Hawkeye says her goodbyes and walks up to her husband for a private good bye.

"I better not get a single report that you have been in a fight."

"Roy, we have been over this. I will do nothing as long as nothing happens. I will escort him to Winry and make sure the beginning of his surgery is successful."

"You forgot the most important aspect of this mission."

"I know, stay safe and try to relax."

"I'll see you back here soon. I love you Riza."

"I love you too."

They have a short kiss and hug and she leaves him to get onto the train. They take a seat onto the train and wave to their friends outside. As the train starts to move Havoc lays back in his seat and closes his eyes. So much time off has zapped him of his energy. Riza grabs a book from her bag and starts to read. Soon they will be in Resembool seeing the familiar faces of the Rockbells.

Meanwhile back at Central HQ, Ed and Al are on the phones talking to contacts across the country trying to find a single lead to the whereabouts of their uncle. Thomas apparently made it into the country when a routine stop went wrong. About a dozen men where there and subdued the Lt. Colonel. He was last seen being thrown into a panel truck with an armed escort.

A month ago the command post at Rush Valley received a package with no address on it. All that was written on the outside was the name Elric and inside was a note saying "Time is running out." Inside the package was the left leg of Thomas. After a short investigation no leads were turned up there on where it came from. Ed hangs up the phone and walks over to Al.

"Ok, we haven't come up with a single clue on Bosely or Thomas. I think we need a new plan of attack."

"Ed, the search team has been out there for almost two months. No one has seen a thing. We don't know where to start."

"I would tear down this city if I knew it would find him. I really don't want to give them what they want but I will not let him die.

They leave the phones and go out into the hall. As they start to walk they notice soldiers running toward the front of the building. Ed stops one of them to explain what has happened. "Sir, it's Bosely he is at the front gate saying he has surrendered." Ed and Al run toward the gate to see dozens of armed men all pointing their rifles at Bosely. They instruct him to lay down with his hands on head. He complies with every request. Soldiers place cuffs on him and get him to his feet. Bosely has a smirk on his face that sends shivers up Ed's spine. They walk him up to Major Elric and his smile never leaves him.

"You know kid the time I gave you has run out."

"Are you that stupid to get yourself caught just to tell me that?"

"I won't be here long. I'm here as a messenger."

They escort Bosely inside and Ed and Al look at each other wondering what Bosely meant by that he won't be here long. Bosely always has a plan and he would never allow himself to be captured without an escape plan.

Havoc and Hawkeye arrive in Resembool late at night. There is a car waiting for them as requested by General Mustang. They get unloaded and start their drive.

"I wonder if Pinako is still awake."

"I don't know. You have had more experience with them then I have. I just hope they got a nice comfortable bed. Those damn hospital beds were a killer on my back."

"Don't give them a hard time. This is family to Ed and Al and Winry is off limits."

"Can't I at least flirt with her? I had the nurses before."

"No, now you better behave or this will be a vacation from hell for you."

They pull up to the house and all the lights are turned off. Once they park the car Hawkeye notices the door is wide open. The living room window is shattered and Riza jumps out the car. She grabs her side arm and yells for Winry and Pinako. She slowly goes up the porch holding her pistol tightly in her hand. Once she enters the house everything is trashed. Furniture is broken and thrown, tools lay scattered, and no sign of the Rockbells. Riza yells their names and hears a small moan coming from the second floor.

Her heart starts pounding harder and she runs up the stairs stepping over the debris. Pinako is seen unconscious in Winrys room bruised and bloody on the floor. Riza kneels down on the floor and tends to her wounds. Pinako opens her eyes and sees the familiar face looking down on her.

"Are you alright? What happened here?"

"You have to find them."

"They took Winry?"

"Please, call Ed and Al and find them."

Pinako closes her eyes and passes out. She lays her down on the floor and gets up to find a phone. The furniture in the room is also trashed but a section of the room catches Riza eye. A small blanket is draped on the rail of a wooden crib. Riza starts to shake runs downstairs to find the phone. Havoc made his way into the house with a gun drawn.

"Havoc find the damn phone we need to call Roy."

"Where is everybody?"

"Call Roy! They took Winry and a baby."

They both search for the phone frantically throwing everything around. Riza finds one and thankfully it has a dial tone. Her hand is still shaking as she has no idea on how to tell Mustang about this. Havoc goes upstairs and starts to treat Pinako.

Mustangs phone starts ringing and Fallman answers.

"Fallman here. Hold on, he's not here at the moment. What?"


End file.
